The Beach House
by lisamichelle2003
Summary: This is my first attempt at showing my writing to the public. This is my version of how I see Arizona and Callie beginning their lives. I may follow the writer's storyline but most likely I won't. Please enjoy and review. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first attempt at showing my writing to the public. I relish any reviews, suggestions and opinions. Thank you, LMS**

**THE BEACH HOUSE…SANTA MONICA, CALIFORNIA…A FAMILY AFFAIR…**

**CHAPTER ONE**

The airport shuttle cab has just dropped me off at 400 Ocean View LaneSanta MonicaCalifornia. The cab driver sets my luggage down on the curb as I hand him the balance of my fare along with a generous tip. The nice looking gentleman smiles as he tips his hat to me and tells me "Have a nice day, Ma'am". It has been almost five years since I have been at this address and almost fifteen years before that last time. I gather up my suitcases and make my way to the front door…the brightest…reddest front door ever built and ever painted. I smile to my self as I remember the history behind the red door and the two women who made all their dreams come true in this house…that included all of our history…although they could not keep all of the family members together like they had always wanted to…they both made our lives pleasurable and memorable when we were all together.

I open the wooden screen door that leads to the red door as I smell the fragrance of stale cigarettes and an overpowering hint of jasmine. I maneuver my way into the foyer and set my luggage down as I take in all that is my grandmother's home. From the antique tables and chair that fulfill the nine different rooms and three and a half bathrooms along with the sun room and deck out off the back door, I remember the stories behind every piece of antique furniture. But when my eyes gaze upon the beautiful sight of the solid oak ten foot long dining room table that my funny, strict and handsome grandfather made with his own two hands when he and my grandmother Eileen first were married, I begin to cry because I will never hear my Grandma Neelie, that was her nickname my grandfather Matthew gave her when they first meet, tell that story ever again in my lifetime. You see…Neelie is Eileen spelled backwards…and was his pet name he gave to her all those years ago.

I wander through the house as my fingertips trace along the dusty table tops of not only the hand made dining room table but of all the other tables and chairs that grace my grandparent's home. From the American pedestal table to the Queen Anne tea tables and double pedestal table to the Teapoy mid 19th century table and the bedside night stands. I pause for a moment to sit in the Thomas Jefferson swivel chair that my grandfather sat in at his desk. I never was able to meet the man personally because although he did the most heroic feat ever, by saving nineteen men, he drown in the waters of the Pacific Ocean on December 7, 1941.

I continue my walk through of this elegant but massive beachfront home as I come to my bedroom complete with my Windsor arm chair with the side table where I used to sit for hours just reading, coloring and doing some odd and end word puzzles with my Grandma Neelie and her best friend Sofia Iphegenia Razon. I make my way through the rest of the upstairs and the attic admiring all the pictures that adorn the walls of this unforgettable beach house. Then I take the back stairs that lead down to the enormously large kitchen with attached dining room and breakfast nook. The kitchen is full of antique cupboards and a very quaint fourteen drawer spice rack as the smell of cinnamon and nutmeg still fill the room. With all the modern appliances that the year of 2013 has to offer there is an old world feel that has a four door tiger maple wood hutch that contains all of Grandma Neelie's china along with Miss Sofia's patent silverware from Cuba.

I open the refrigerator to find what I am looking for…my grandmother's old standby…several bottles of Miller Lite…as I grab one as I smile and pop the cap on the built in bottle opener on the side of the homemade cupboards. Standing in the center of Grandma Neelie's infamous kitchen, I take in all of the good and bad times shared here with not only my family but Miss Sofia's family as well. As I practically down the ice cold beer in three swigs, I wonder if she will be here. I have not seen her since the death of her grandmother Sofia five years ago right here in this house. I toss the glass bottle in the recycling bin as I grab another beer from the fridge and make my way out the back door and onto the beach just a ways down from the Santa Monica Pier. Hearing the wooden screen door slam against the wooden door frame all I can think about is my grandmother and my mother yelling at us kids, me and my brother Tim along with Miss Sofia's granddaughters Aria and Calliope, as we all run through that screen door with each of us individually slamming the door on our way outside and down to the ocean.

My mother and father and my sister meet me and my daughter at my gate at LAX airport. My father has rented a town car that will take the five of us to the beach home once shared by my abuela Sofia and her best friend Miss Neelie. My three and a half year old daughter Sofia, named after my precious grandmother, melts the heart of her Tia Aria and her abuelo as she runs into his arms. My mother, on the other hand, is not as quite as receptive of my bastard daughter as the other two members of my family. You would think she would have been grateful that I did not marry Mark Sloan since he left me and his daughter for the true love of his life Dr. Addison Montgomery and their life in New York City. He has not totally forgot about his daughter as he and Addison come to Seattle occasionally to visit with her and spend time as we both have agreed that she can come to New York for a visit when she is much older.

The car ride is filled with stories of our abuela Sofia and Miss Neelie as I ask my mother "When was the last time you saw Miss Neelie, mami"? My mother hesitates as her guilt over takes her body and she whispers softly "It was at your abuela Sofia's funeral". I am surprised by her answer as I say "So you have not seen Miss Neelie since Grandma Sofia's death"? My mother just shakes her head in dismay as I say "I have seen here several times since abuela Sofia's death. In the past five years I have traveled to L.A. for different orthopedic conferences and have always stopped in to see how she was doing". My father is the next to speak as he says "I too have visited Miss Neelie on occasion on my business trips out to the west coast". Even my sister Aria says "I came out here for a friend's wedding a couple of years ago and stayed with Miss Neelie. It was like old times when we both were kids Callie. Remember when the four of us spent every late summer vacation with Miss Neelie and her daughter Barbara and son-in-law Daniel and their family".

The car becomes quiet at the mention of Miss Neelie's family as I think about her granddaughter Arizona and the summers we used to spend here in Santa Monica during our youth. Just as the town car comes to a stop in front of the beach house we all remember so fondly, a Jeep Cherokee pulls into the driveway ahead of us. The driver of the town car opens the rear door as he helps my mother and sister and me out of the vehicle. My daughter Sofia is holding hands with her abuelo as they both exit the car. The five of us watch Lt. Col. Daniel Robbins open the passenger door of the Jeep as he exits and waves to all of us. Then the driver side door opens as Lt. Col. Tim Robbins leaves the confines of the vehicle while he opens the back door to help his mother Barbara make her way out of the Jeep.

With the eight of us saying our "Hello's" to one another in the driveway and hugging and kissing one another it is Tim that questions first "I wonder if Arizona is already here"? With Tim, The Colonel, my father along with the town car driver all taking our luggage inside the beach house, we all see by the suitcases already in the foyer that Arizona has indeed arrived first. With all of us milling around this spacious home as we are in awe of everything that makes this house a home, we all find our bedrooms and place our luggage in each room. But before I unpack my and my daughter's suitcases, I make my way down the back staircase and find myself staring out the back door to the one person I was hoping to see upon my arrival.

Watching Arizona pace back and forth and up and down the shoreline of the beach area I suddenly feel a gentle hand stroking my back. I turn a little to my left to see Barbara Robbins standing next to me as I hear her say "You know my dear, she misses you too…so…so very much". I smile and hug my dear friend's mother as I say "But it has been so long since I have seen her and she has never even met my daughter Sofia. What do I even say to her, Barbara"? My dear sweet family friend hands me a bottle of white wine along with two glasses and a blanket as she kisses my cheek and says "Why don't you start by saying hello and see where that leads". I kiss Barbara on the cheek as she places the blanket across my forearm and hands me the wine glasses and the bottle of white. Barbara opens the back door for me as she closes it softly as not to arouse any noise from the screen door to alert Arizona of my impending presence.

When I find myself a few feet behind Arizona I call out her name as not to surprise her but when I do not receive any verbal response I tap her shoulder. Watching her spin around on the heels of her feet as she smiles in my direction and pulls on the cord to her ear buds out of her ears, I realize she was listening to her music and did not hear me come up behind her. With a cheerful "Hey Callie" from Arizona I smile and say "Hey to you too" as I silently motion to her the things I have in my hands and ask "Care for a drink"? Arizona takes the blanket off my forearm as she carefully spreads it out onto the sandy beach. Then taking the bottle of white out of my hand we both flop down on the blanket as she begins to pour the wine. With our glasses about a third of the way full Arizona raise her glass as I do mine as she says "To Miss Neelie, we both hope you find Miss Sofia once again and both of you have a wonderful afterlife. Callie and I love and miss you both everyday. You have made our lives very meaningful by your example".

Both Arizona and I take a sip of our wine to salute these two brave women in our lives but after my sip I sort of smirk a bit and say "I'm not sure I have been a good example to honor my abuela Sofia. But at least she would not be disappointed or disgusted with me as my own mother seems to be lately. My grandmother Sofia would have loved me despite my failures in my life". Arizona plants her wine glass deep in the sand next to us as she scoots closer to me and takes me in her arms. Kissing my forehead as she compassionately says "You have never failed at anything in your life Callie. You are the Head of the Orthopedic Surgery at SeattleGraceMercyWestHospital and one of the best orthopedic surgeons on the west coast. From what I gather from my mother and your father you have raised the most precious and beautiful daughter imaginable. But since I have yet to meet her, I'll have to take their word for it. Even though things may have not gone your way with some things in your life, you are definitely not a failure at anything".

I pull my wine glass out of the sand that it was imbedded into as I clang it against Callie's wine glass. With a hearty nod of my head to confirm my latest response to her is true Callie smiles at me as she clangs her wine glass against mine and nods her head in affirmation. Callie and I sit and talk about everything we have gone through since the last time we saw each other…five years ago at her abuela Sofia's funeral. I tell her about my misfortunate relationships with Joanne and Colleen. Callie tells me about her failed marriage to one George O'Malley and her bad romance and pregnancy with the infamous Dr. Mark Sloan…but the best thing to come from this bad time in her life…her daughter.

Just as we finish the last of the bottle of wine I brought down to greet Arizona with my daughter comes running down to the beach yelling "Mami…Mami" with my father trailing close behind his granddaughter. My Sofia runs right past Arizona and into my arms as she tells her abuelo "I won abuelo…I won". My father laughs out loud as he says "Yes you did mija…you beat your old abuelo". When my father catches his breath he looks straight at Arizona as he falls to his knees and says to her "Arizona, it is so good to see you. I am just sorry it has to be under these circumstances. My whole family loved your grandmother and she will be sorely missed". Arizona hugs my father and tells him "Thank you Carlos, my family loves all of you too and are so glad that you are all here with us during this time".

Carlos and I are sharing a hug when the cute little tiny human that is Sofia maneuvers her way in between us but before Carlos can say a word his adorable little granddaughter says to me "My name is Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres…and who might you be"? Callie jumps to her feet and says in a huff "Sofia Torres where are you manners"? I stand and say to this gorgeous little girl "My name is Arizona Robbins and it is a pleasure to meet you Sofia Torres". Before Callie can further punish her daughter her father says "Come on mija, I think Aria and Barbara said something about some ice cream". Sofia stands and takes her abuelo's hand and says "Yea…ice cream" as they both turn to walk back to the beach house but then Sofia stops abruptly jerking her grandfather's hand and says to me "It was a pleasure to meet you Arizona Robbins…Robbins huh…same as my middle name minus the "S"…huh". I smile at the youngster and then look at Callie and say "Yea…huh".

Shaking the sand out of the blanket, I try my damndest not to look at Arizona as she is gathering up the glasses and bottle of wine. After meeting Sofia and my daughter telling Arizona her full name, I know by the sly remark that Arizona has just made that she knows that I named my daughter after her name. The silence is killing me as we walk back up to the beach house. I take a hold of Arizona's forearm to halt our progress as I say to her "I have always meant to tell you about Sofia and that I named her after you but life just got in the way and I never found the time. I'm sorry Arizona, I should have told you". Arizona walks closer to me as I feel her warm breath on my right cheek as I hear her whisper "It's fine Callie and thank you for the honor of your daughter sharing my name…it's truly awesome".

After sharing an exquisite dinner with my brother and my parents along with the Torres family, everyone goes their separate ways as Callie and Aria help Sofia with her bath and my parents and the Torres's go for a walk down the beach. I am sitting out on the deck enjoying a Miller Lite when my brother Tim comes and finds me. He plops himself down next to me as he just smiles at me. I find this very odd and ask him "What's with you, bro"? He just laughs and says "You can't hide your feeling very well sis. I can see it in your eyes that you still love her…anyone can see it". I sit up straighter in my chair and say to my brother "Yea…but she does not feel the same way about me…she never has…and I need to accept that…I really do".

I am standing in the doorway that leads out onto the deck after giving my daughter a bath when I hear the conversation between Arizona and Tim. Standing there frozen in place and hearing Arizona confess her love for me again after all these years to her brother, I am speechless as I make my way to my bedroom without saying a word. Sofia is sound asleep in the bed as I walk out onto the balcony and begin to cry. My sister Aria comes into my room to ask me a question but when she sees me crying she then asks if I am alright. I tell her what had transpired on the deck and all she can say to me is "Callie why are you so surprised? Arizona has been in love with you forever…how could you not see that…are you really that blind"?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **First I want to thank all of you that submitted a review. I very much appreciate your opinions and value your criticisms. I also wish to clarify a few facts about this story and the people to whom I am writing about:

Grandma Neelie also known as Miss Neelie is the mother of Daniel Timothy Robbins and the grandmother of Tim and Arizona Robbins.

Miss Sofia also known as Abuela Sofia is the mother of Lucia Torres and is the grandmother of Callie and Aria Torres and is the great grandmother of Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres.

A long time ago Miss Neelie married Daniel's father and Tim and Arizona grandfather Matthew Robbins but never forgot about her first love, Miss Sofia Iphegenia Ruiz. Miss Sofia married Lucia's father and Callie and Aria's grandfather Javier Razon but she too never forgot about her first love, Miss Eileen Michelle Cavanaugh. Both women meeting and falling in love with each other as they attended The Ohio State University.

Even though they may have married the men in their live for all the wrong reasons, fate eventually brought them both together so they were able to spend the rest of their lives together before they both passed away.

As for the matter of whose point of view is who's in each paragraph, here a scorecard: Chapter One: Arizona: Paragraphs 1-5, 13, 15 and 17. Callie's: Paragraphs 6-12, 14, 16 and 18. Chapter Two: Arizona: Paragraphs 4-6. Miss Sofia's: Paragraph 9 and Callie's: Paragraphs are all the rest.

Hope this helps…LMS

**CHAPTER TWO**

Lying in bed with my daughter by my side snoring softly as I stare at the ceiling with my sister's response playing over and over in my head "Callie why are you so surprised? Arizona has been in love with you forever…how could you not see that…are you really that blind"? I wonder how my life would have turned out if I would have followed my heart after that late summer day twenty years ago and made a life with Arizona. Twenty years ago during our Labor Day weekend family vacation here at the beach house, Arizona kissed me and told me she loves me. I was so scared to tell her I loved her too that I simply shut down my feelings. The next day we both went our separate ways as she left for Boston to further her education at Harvard and I left for Miami to attend the same university that my parents graduated from some twenty years earlier.

Still cannot sleep as I am lying here in this big queen sized bed with my daughter by my side and listening to the waves coming in off the Pacific Ocean. I am tracing my finger tips over my lips trying to remember that kiss that Arizona gave me all those years ago but all I can remember is the conversation I had with Tim the morning of our scheduled departure the day after Labor Day twenty years ago. I remember that I was just about to knock on Arizona's bedroom door to talk to her alone about the kiss she gave me the night before.

_But then Tim walks by me and says "She's not in there" and then I ask "Oh, is she up already"? Arizona's brother stops his movements and says "You could say that. She left for Boston late last night. She said something came up and she had to leave right away. So dad and I took her to the airport but not before she stood for over a half an hour staring at you in your bedroom doorway just watching you while you were sleeping. What happened between the two of you? My sister seemed quite shaken up about something but she would not tell me and she always tells me everything"._

I plant my ass in the sand as I dig my feet there too and sit next to my brother. I hand him an ice cold beer from our late grandmother's fridge as we pop the tops off of the bottles and gently touch them together. Then we both say in unison "To Grandma Neelie" and Tim says as he tilts his head and bottle towards the late night sky and says "To Grandma and Grandpa". We both sit there for the longest time until Tim says to me "Have you talked to Callie"? I finish off my beer and place the bottle back in the cardboard six pack as I grab another beer and pop the top as I tell my brother "Yep". Tim then says "So you did not tell her how you truly feel about her…how you are still in love with her"? I just shake my head "no". Then my brother begins his mini rant about what a chicken shit and down right pussy I am for not telling Callie how I truly feel. He finishes off his rant by saying "After twenty years, you still love her and you are too much of a coward to do anything about it…twenty years Arizona…twenty fucking years".

When my brother completes his Robbins speech, I stand and say to him "Tim, I told her how I felt and she said nothing…not one fucking word Tim…she just stared at me and then she walked away…she did not say it back…she did not tell me to go to hell…she did not even have the guts to tell me she did not feel the same way about me as I felt about her…she said nothing Tim…absolutely fucking nothing. That is why I left early the next morning for Boston…just so I would not have to face her. Then my life in Boston and my career took over. We did not even keep in touch. If it hadn't been for Grandma Neelie and Miss Sofia I would have never known what had happened to Callie. And besides there were extenuating circumstances that you or no one else in the family even knows about…I only told Grandma Neelie".

While I am trying to have a disciplined conversation with my brother he jumps to his feet suddenly as I look at him strangely and say "What". Tim clears his throat and says "Hey Callie" and that is when I realize she has been behind me all along as I now utter the words "Mother Fucker" under my breath. I do not turn around but I hear Callie ask Tim "Do you think you could give us a minute, Tim"? My brother squeezes my forearm as he passes me and tells Callie "Sure thing Callie". Still not facing Callie as I hear her ask me "Arizona, can we talk"? I place my hands deep in the pockets of my cargo shorts as I am staring at my feet when I begin to turn to face Callie. But then I see both sets of our parents coming home from their walk as I watch Callie's mother Lucia break away from the foursome and walk towards the two of us. That is when I tell Callie "Not tonight Callie, arguing with my brother is exhausting. Maybe we can talk after the services tomorrow. Have a good night".

Before I can say a word in protest, Arizona walks away from me and back up to the beach house but not before giving my mother a death stare as she is now walking towards me. I hear my mother ask me "Are you alright, mija"? I am physically shaken by Arizona's response to my question and my mother's as well but I tell my mother "Yes I am fine, mother". Then my mother says something to me that completely throws me for a loop as she says "She…Arizona did not hurt you in any way did she mija…did Arizona say anything to you"? I shake my head as I run my fingers through my hair and say to my mother "What…no mother…Arizona did not hurt me in any way and she did not say a thing to me. Why do you ask? What is going on between you two…what did you do mother…what the hell did you do"?

_I am sitting on the edge of my bed after my father and Arizona's brother Tim have collected my luggage and have taken them down to the awaiting car. My abuela Sofia walks by my door as she hears me crying and asking Arizona "Why" to an empty bedroom. Softly knocking on my door, my beautiful grandmother asks if she can come into my room. I quickly wipe the tears that are streaming down my face and tell my favorite abuela "Yes please". With her taking her rightful place beside me on my bed and grasping both of my hands in hers as she asks me "Why are you crying, mija"? I say to my very understanding grandmother "Arizona told me last night that she loves me. And I did not say a word back to her, abuela…not a word"._

_I, Sofia Iphegenia Razon, knowing how my daughter Lucia feels about the discussion of homosexuality, I then walk over to my granddaughter Calliope's bedroom and quietly close the door. Then I reset myself back down on the edge of her bed and say to her "My beautiful Calliope, do you love Arizona"? Without any hesitation in her voice my mija says proudly "Yes abuela I do…but Arizona left for Boston late last night…and I feel my chance with her is now gone for good". I take my precious granddaughter's hands again in mine and say "Time is on your side my dear. I have been fortunate enough to have fallen in love with two very extraordinary people in my life. The first one was your abuelo Javier and now with Miss Neelie. So never give up mija, when the time is right…you and Arizona will find one another again and be with each other forever. That is what happened with me and Arizona's grandmother Miss Neelie…we made a life for ourselves that was expected of us by our families…but eventually found each other again…and so will you and Arizona"._

Waiting for my mother to answer my question as she hesitates looking for an answer that she hopes I will understand. Then she finally says "Arizona and I came to an understanding all those years ago…I just could not let you ruin your life by spending the rest of you life with her and her wicked ways. She was and will always be a bad influence…flaunting her lesbianism as arrogantly as she does in front of everyone. Even her parents talk about how proud they both are of her and her homosexuality. It's positively disgusting…so you can be mad all you want at me mija, but I was only concerned about your well being and not tarnishing your entire life".

I walk right up to my mother and stand just millimeters away from her face as I say to her in a stern but profoundly articulate meaning "You have interfered in my life for the last time. I have wasted the last twenty years of my life doing exactly what has been expected of me by you. That will not continue any longer. After this week you will no longer be allowed to see your granddaughter Sofia but that should not be a problem since you do not even acknowledge her existence anyways. Your fear and hatred for something you do not seem to understand has lead me down the path that I have taken by falling in love with two men who were never right for me in the first place. When I could have loved and enjoyed the love of the one true person in my life that loves me unconditionally. So goodbye mother because I never want to see you ever again. This is all on you mother so I hope you can live with yourself and the consequences that your selfishness and hatred has created".

I quickly walk away from my mother as I head back up the beach and into the house but not before hearing my mother call out my name stating the fact "You don't mean what you say Calliope…you will not be able to live the lifestyle you have been accustomed to for all these years without the money your father and I provide for you. You had better rethink what you are doing Calliope…she cannot take care of you the way your father and I have taken care of you…Calliope". I do not say a word to my mother's screaming and rambling at me as I make my way into the beach house. I walk straight upstairs to Arizona's bedroom but notice the light is out at the base of her door so I just go to my room instead. Never knowing the fact that Arizona was standing on her balcony hearing and seeing the whole exchange between my mother and me on the beach outside as she chose to turn off her bedroom light instead of talking to me about what had just happened.

I sleep in late the next morning because after coming to bed last night and not being able to sleep, I drank another bottle of wine all by myself. Hearing voices downstairs I make myself get out of bed and walk into the bathroom to find some aspirin for my aching head. When I come out of the bathroom Tim is coming out of his room with a bottle of water in his hand and says to me "You look about as good as I feel". I hand him the bottle of aspirin as he pops the top off and swallows quite a few tablets at one time. Standing at the bottom of the steps is Tim's father Daniel holding my daughter in his arms as he nudges her cheek with his nose. Then on queue my daughter says "Breakfast is ready" and Tim and I smile.

When Tim and I reach the dining room table, I ask "Where's Barbara and Arizona"? Because after years of family vacations here in the past, both Barbara and Arizona are always the first ones down in the kitchen and dining room getting things together for breakfast. My mother just glares at me after I ask the question but it is Daniel that begins to answer my question. "My wife and daughter went to the funeral home to finish the final arrangements for Miss Neelie". Then my daughter perks up and says "Mami, both Miss Barbara and Arizona wanted me to tell you and Tim that they both will see you later. Mami are you still taking me to Aunt Violet's today? I really want to see Lucas…I really miss him". I smile at my daughter again and say "Yes mija, after breakfast I am taking you to Aunt Violet's house".

Tim decides to take me and Sofia to my friend Violet's house so my daughter can spend some quality time with her aunt and son Lucas. It was Violet's suggestion that Sofia come and stay with her and her son so she did not have to attend Miss Neelie's funeral. After about an hour or so at Violet's house, making sure Sofia is fine with our plan for her to stay for a couple of days, Tim and I head back to the beach house. The ride in the Jeep was strangely quiet at first but when I say "So how long has your sister been pining over me"? Tim chokes on his can of soda and spits the sugary drink all over himself and the inside of the windshield.

I take the steering wheel from Tim's hands for a moment as he brushes off the remnants of his Pepsi that he spewed all over himself. He answers my question by telling me "For about twenty years now…she finally told me last night about the conversation you two had the night she kissed you. We were both standing on her balcony when you and your mother were having words on the beach and she told me what your mother said to her all those years ago". I suddenly become very ill to my stomach but I decide to ask Tim because I want to know the truth "What are you talking about? What did my mother say to Arizona, Tim"? But all Tim would say back to me "You need to talk to both your mother and Arizona about what went on between the two of them. Just don't say anything today or tomorrow about this because we all have enough to worry about with the funeral services and the burial for Grandma Neelie".

I take Tim's words to heart and make the decision not to say anything to Arizona about this situation for the next few days. But my mother is off limits and I will be speaking to her today after Tim and Daniel leave for the funeral home. You can bet your bottom dollar on that fact…I will be talking to my mother about this matter.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **Thanks to all of you for your reviews. Very much appreciated…indeed.

**Paragraphs: **Arizona…1, 2, 4, 10, and 11. Callie…3, 5-9, and 13-15. Tim…12.

**CHAPTER THREE**

My mother…My father…My brother…and I…are enjoying our lunch at the ocean side restaurant Gladstone's. In a few hours the four of us will be at funeral home to greet other family members as well as friends of my grandmother Miss Neelie. Then tomorrow morning everyone will visit the cemetery where our beloved grandmother Miss Neelie will be laid to rest right next to my grandfather Matthew and her best friend in the world…Sofia Iphegenia Razon. With the conversation between my family and I being a little on the light side during lunch it is my mother who brings up a surprising subject as the rest of us just sit at the table speechless.

My mother tells me along with my father and brother "Andrew called this morning before you and I, Arizona, went to the funeral home to finalize all the details for mother's services. He wants to talk to all four of us but he also wants to talk to you and Callie alone after our family conversation". I have this look of amazement on my face as I stutteringly say to my mother "What mother…what do you mean that our family lawyer wants to talk me and Callie…Why…Why…does he want to talk to the two of us…Why mother"? Then my father and brother together find it amusing that I am stuttering as my father says "Arizona, what is wrong with you? You are sweating and stuttering at the same time. You haven't done that since you were in high school. Why are you so upset about seeing Andrew"?

Daniel and Tim left a little while ago but not before my father telling the two of them that we all will be at the funeral home promptly at 5 p.m. My father and my sister head down to the ocean for a swim before we all have to get ready to go. I find my mother sitting alone in the library as I make my way through the door closing and locking it so we may have a private discussion. I walk up to her and say in my most reserve voice I can because truthfully I want to scream my lungs out at her but thinking that will get me nowhere I begin by saying "Mother, we need to talk". With the two of us beginning the conversation in our semi quiet voices, our dialogue becomes quite heated quickly with the two of us screaming at each other in Spanish. With the rest of my family down on the beach and in the Pacific Ocean swimming their hearts out, I uncover the startling news that my mother and Arizona talked about over twenty years ago.

My mother says to me as my father and brother listen to her every word "Arizona, your grandmother put in her will a special codicil for Andrew to read to just you and Callie alone. Andrew will read my mother's will to the four of us and then he will read the special portion to you and Callie. I do not know what it includes but according to Andrew, my mother changed her will the day after Miss Sofia died. I am guessing that is why the special codicil was inserted and just includes the two of you". I smile at my mama because I know she always knows the right thing to say to calm me down. My father helps my mama and me out of our chairs as he kisses the two of us softly on our foreheads and the four of us head out to the cemetery before heading back to the funeral home for the calling hours and the greeting of family and friends along with visitors for my Grandma Neelie.

Repeating the statement I said to my mother on the beach last night in the beach house library today, the only thing my mother says back to me is "Please don't tell your father or sister about this matter Calliope and I will leave you alone to continue to ruin your own life. If you pursue this relationship with Arizona and tell your father and sister about this situation I will cut you and your daughter off for good. I promise you…I will make your lives a living hell and when your daughter is old enough…I will have a conversation with her about this day…I promise you". I stand to face my mother again and tell her one last time "My daughter's name is Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres you ungrateful bitch. I named her after Arizona. So you do whatever it is you feel you have to do by taking my trust fund away but your granddaughter deserves her share because she has nothing to do with this".

Just as my mother and I are having a heated exchange of words, we do not hear the rest of our family come inside until my father clears his throat and says "Sofia has nothing to do with what, mija"? I take my father and sister's hands and lead them both into the library as I ask them both to take a seat. My mother begins to complain to the three of us as she tells me "Calliope, this is not the time or place for this little tête-à-tête of yours". My father tells my mother "Lucia, would you care to explain what is going on between the two of you this instant"? My mother takes a seat behind the desk as she turns the chair away from the rest of us and I begin to tell my father and sister about how my mother had threatened Arizona.

Labor Day weekend twenty years ago my mother witnessed Arizona kissing me as she heard Arizona tell me that she loves me. Waiting for me to respond and seeing that I did not respond honestly to Arizona, my mother took it upon herself to use whatever she could to stop Arizona's advances when I walked away from Arizona. At first my mother threatened Arizona with physical force and when Arizona called her bluff, my mother then threatened her with never seeing me again…ever. She told Arizona that she would divorce my father and take me and my sister back to Cuba where Arizona would never be able to see me again…ever. Then she told Arizona if she ever had any kind of contact with me that she would set her plan in motion. That is why Arizona never contacted me and we have only seen each other twice in the last twenty years. The first time was when my abuela Sofia passed away and now today when her Grandma Neelie has passed away.

I tell my father and sister all of this as they are shocked to hear this news but then I continue telling this story to them. "Then today when I confronted mother about what she said and did to Arizona, she tells me that she is cutting me and Sofia off financially if I pursue any kind of future relationship with Arizona. And that is when you and Aria came into the library, Papa". My father stands to ask his wife "Is this all true, Lucia? Did you tell Calliope that you would not financially help her and our granddaughter Sofia any more"? My mother does not answer my father as my sister begins to yell at our mother in Spanish about how upset she is for what our mother has done. My father calms my sister down for the moment and then he asks me and Aria to get ready to go to the funeral home. He will join us after he talks with our mother. Aria and I leave the two of them alone in the library as we make our way to our bedrooms to change our clothes.

A little while later both my sister and I hear a car door slam as we both look out our separate bedroom windows and see our mother entering a taxicab. Aria screams for our father and I just smile silently knowing all along that my mother's leaving has everything to do with what I told my father earlier. I make my way down the back staircase to find my father and sister talking to one another but they stop suddenly as my father says to me "Calliope, your mother has left and gone back to Miami. She has decided that she will be leaving me after all". I am quite heartbroken for my father as I squeeze him tight and tell him "I am so sorry Papa" but then he squeezes me tighter and says "Do not be sorry and do not apologize for anything…It has been a long time coming, mija".

Arriving back to the funeral home after the four of us had a wonderful lunch as my father parks the Jeep in the designated parking space. My father and brother hurry out of their front seats to open the back doors for my mother and me. Helping the two of us out of the vehicle, my brother Tim asks me "Can I have a word with you, sis"? When I nod my head in the affirmative Tim says to our parents "Mom…Dad, Arizona and I will meet you inside shortly". Our father nods his head as our mother tucks her arm through his and the two of them walk together inside the building. Tim takes a pack of cigarettes out of his suit jacket pocket as he motions for me to take one and I do. Then he lights both of our "cancer sticks" as our mother calls them and we begin to have a chat before going inside to greet all of the folks coming to pay their respects to our grandmother.

"You really need to talk to Callie and tell her what her mother did all those years ago Arizona" my brother strongly states to me. I take a step back from his presence and say "Why now Tim…after twenty years of not saying a word about this mistake…why now"? Tim steps into my personal space and vehemently says "Because I think she loves you too. I think she was just afraid all those years ago but I really think now she realizes that she too made a mistake". I watch my brother walk away from me like he wants to say something else. That is when I intensely say to him grabbing his forearm turning him around to face me "Why what happened Tim? Did Callie say something to you today? What do you know"?

Just as I am about to tell my sister about the talk I had with Callie this morning when I took her and Sofia to her friend Violet's house, I notice a black town car pulling into the funeral home parking lot. Realizing that it is the Torres family, I quickly place my cigarette on the ground as I nod for Arizona to do the same and I put them out with the toe of my shoe. Before I walk in the direction of the town car to open the door for the Torres women inside, I whisper to my sister "Just talk to Callie, Arizona before she leaves for Seattle in a few days". Then both my sister and I make our way to the town car to greet Callie and her family.

When Aria spots Tim and Arizona standing in the parking lot, she quickly asks our father "What do we tell the Robbins's about mami and why she is no longer here in Santa Monica, Papa"? Our father says without any vacillation in his voice "We tell them the truth, mija. Your mother has caused too many lies to be told already and that stops right here and right now. So after the services today the three of us will tell them everything. But for now, let's just say she got called back to Miami on urgent business…just for now. We all are going to have a hard time getting through today's services so what do you both say that we do not add any more drama to this situation". My sister and I shake our heads in agreement with our papa just as Tim opens the car door and the three of us exit the vehicle to greet the two of them.

My father along with my sister and I watch each Robbins family member as they visually notice that our mother is nowhere to be seen but all four of them keep their inquisitive nature to themselves because if truth be told they all already have enough on their minds today. Arizona and I pass each other several times throughout the course of the service talking with different family and friends but when I find her crying alone in one of the side rooms, I cannot help myself but to ask her "Do you want some company or do you want to be alone, Arizona"? I see Arizona's hand wave me into the room as I sit next to her and watch her continue to cry. A few moments later, when Arizona composes herself, I hear her say "I just miss her…I really miss her so much. And all those people out there saying all those nice things about her…I just really miss my grandma".

Quietly holding my friend in my arms as she softly weeps onto my shoulder, neither one of us hears the gentle knock on the door. With the creak of the door opening both Arizona and I follow the supple noise to find Barbara Robbins standing there. This southern, elegant, comforting and confident woman walks across the slightly darkened room to see her baby girl crying in my arms as she opens her own two arms to help console her daughter in her time of need. I place my arms around these two women as I lay a kiss on each of their temples and peacefully make my way out of the room. As I take one last look at these two women, mother and daughter, who love each other so unconditionally and for a moment I think about my own mother. My mother…A women who could betray her own daughter…her own flesh and blood…her own family…and not think twice about it. I am brought out of these thoughts when I see Arizona smiling at me in her mother's arms as she says those infamous three words again…"I love you, Callie" and I stand there in front of her and her mother and tell Arizona without any fear or any doubt in my voice "I love you too, Arizona…with all my heart…I always have and I always will".


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks so very much for you comments…love hearing from all of you.

Paragraphs: Callie: 1, 2, 5-7, 10-15

Barbara: 3, 8

Arizona: 4, 9

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Carlos Miguel Torres is a proud man…he is a kind and gentle man…he is a loving father…and a faithful husband…and he is a shrewd and profitable business man. But tonight, after Miss Neelie's visiting calling hours, he is standing in the living room at the beach house directing his attention to the six people sitting in front of him. First making sure that each person he is about to talk to has a delicious beverage to drink, my father begins to weave a tale of deceit and lies that only my mother could, in her own infinite wisdom, try to get away with and hurt the woman I love. My sister Aria and I sit and listen to our father as he tells the whole Robbins family about what had transpired today with our mother while they were away. Watching my father personally apologize to Arizona for what my mother had done to her for the last twenty years nearly broke my heart.

Then it was like Arizona was channeling my own personal feelings when she stood and took my father into her arms and says "You sir have nothing to apologize for. What Lucia said and did to me is all on her and not on anyone of you". With Arizona locking her eyes on my sister and me, she reiterates what she has just said again "Do you all hear me…this is on Lucia and not on anyone of you". My father takes her in his arms again telling her that he loves her as I watch Arizona kiss the back of my father's neck and whispers "I love you all too". Then she looks dead into my eyes and continues to say "So very…very much".

My mother stands to say "Well I think that is enough excitement for one day. I don't know about you all but I am pretty tired. What do you say we all call it a night because we all have to get up pretty early so my mama's friends can fill this house with some good ole southern cooking tomorrow after we lay her to rest in between my daddy and Miss Sofia". My father rises from his seat on the sofa to take my mama's hand as the two of them make their way upstairs to their bedroom. Callie's father looks at both of his daughters and asks "Mija's, how about the two of you"? Aria and Callie stand to face their father as Aria takes her arm and places it through her father's arm and the two of them ascend the stairs. Callie just stands on the other side of the living room watching the scene unfold before us as I do not move either. But Carlos and Aria halt their progression on the stairs as Carlos says "Calliope" and Callie just smiles at her father but does not move.

Then Aria says to her father "I think Arizona and Callie have some things to discuss papa. Why do we leave them to it"? With both Carlos and Aria smiling and saying "goodnight", Callie and I tell them goodnight too. Tim comes around the corner startling both Callie and I as he says "Goodnight ladies, and don't do anything I would not do" as he just laughs at the connotation he has just made and makes his way up the back staircase to his room. Callie and I just sand in the living room for the longest time not saying a word…just staring at each other. Then Callie breaks the silence and asks me "Would you like to talk now, Arizona"?

Arizona does not answer my question…she just continues to smile at me but then I see her grab a blanket out of the closet and place it on her arm. Then she grabs a bottle of white wine from the wine rack and two wine glasses. With her still smiling at me and with her carrying all the aforementioned items and not saying a word, Arizona motions me to follow her with just a curl of her index finger. I feel like I am in some kind of trance as I follow Arizona out the back door and she quietly closes the door as not to wake anyone else in the house. With the lights from the Santa Monica Pier illuminating down the beach, Arizona and I walk about twenty five feet down the beach and out of sight from any prying family eyes. I take the blanket off her arm and begin to spread it out on top of the sandy beach as we both take a seat and Arizona pours each of us a glass of wine.

For the next several hours we both talk about everything we are feeling…the good and the bad…but we especially talk about our feeling towards each other. Lying back on the blanket and gazing up at the stars talking about how our lives may have been so different if I would have just told Arizona how I truly felt all those years ago. But then Arizona says the most nicest and unselfish things anyone one has ever said to me before. With an almost inaudible moment of silence, Arizona says "But Callie we cannot think about what could have been if we had been together because our lives are and always were so different. And if we would have tried to build a relationship all those years ago, then you would not have your beautiful daughter Sofia today. So we just need to not focus on what could have been but focus on today and what might be in our future from this moment forward".

I begin to cry a little as Arizona swallows me up in her arms. I turn into her and bury my head into her neck as she squeezes me closer to her body. We stay that way for the longest time just enjoying each others company. We both do not see the two pair of eyes watching us from the window above the kitchen sink. Both Aria and Tim are standing there as Tim tells me the next day that he and Aria took it upon themselves to congratulate one another with the clanging of their water glasses together and Aria telling Tim "It's about frickin time" and Tim saying "You got that right…twenty years is just way too long for this shit to not happen".

Carlos has taken it upon himself to have the town car take all of us to the services this morning at the Lutheran church before all the ladies from the auxiliary begin to show up at the beach house. Daniel and I are standing in the kitchen when Carlos comes in and immediately says "I know that I should have asked you both first for permission but with everything that has been going on the last couple of days…". I instantaneously hold my hand in the air to silently ask Carlos to stop talking. Then I tell our friend of over forty years "Carlos, Daniel and I would like to say thank you for your gracious hospitality by having your town car take all of our family as well as your family to my mother's final services this morning". Daniel, Carlos and I watch all of our children descend down the staircase in their Sunday best, as my mother used to say, while we watch them all make their way into the kitchen. Then Daniel says to everyone "Who's up for some breakfast at Jinky's before we head to the church"? With everyone hooting and hollering their approval at my husband's choice for breakfast this morning, I think to myself how my own mother and Miss Sofia used to enjoy a delicious breakfast at the café they both used to walk to almost on a daily basis…and I place my arm inside my husband's and just smile.

After all the tears have been shed and all the kind words have been said and the promise from every visitor today making their way to the beach house later, the seven of us ride back to the beach house in the town car in complete silence. Burying my grandmother today was harder than I ever thought it would be. With my mother and father sitting on my left next to each other and my brother sitting on the right of me, we are all grasping each others hands so tight. The only bright spot of today services is when I raise my head and see the smiling face of Callie staring back at me. When we arrive back at the beach house, it is in full swing with anyone was that is everyone that my grandmother and Miss Sofia ever knew and are still alive are here today. All of us make our way upstairs to change out of our good clothes to something more suitable…something more like Grandma Neelie and Miss Sofia would wear on a hot and sunny day at the beach in Santa Monica.

Tim is in his sister's room talking to her when I approach Arizona's bedroom and ask Tim "Can I borrow your Jeep, Tim? I would like to drive to Violet's house and pick up my daughter. I haven't seen her in a few days and I know she needs to be here today with the rest of us". Before Tim can even answer me or even toss me the keys that are in his hand, Arizona snatches the keys out of his grasp and says "I'll drive you if that's alright with you Callie". The smile on my face says it all as I hear Arizona ask her brother "Will you tell mama and daddy as well as Carlos and Aria where we have gone, Tim"? Before Tim can even answer his sister's question Arizona grabs my hand and we fly down the back staircase and out the back door. Arizona lets the back door fly open as we hear the smack of the wooden door as it slams against the wooden door frame and we both hear Barbara Robbins yell very loudly "Girls"…just like she used to when we were kids…as Arizona and I just laugh and run…from her mother's voice…just like we used to when we were kids.

With Aria helping me with Sofia's bath and putting her to bed but not before her abuelo reading her a bedtime story, then the three of us make our way back down stairs to help the Robbins family with putting the rest of the food away. I walk into the kitchen to help and hear Miss Barbara say "I just don't know what to do. There is just so much food and not enough space to put it all". Then I watch and listen to Arizona as she takes the six pack of Miller Lite out of her mother's hand and says "Well we can finish this off tonight and that will leave you more room to put that casserole in its place". Then Arizona walks away from her mother as she takes my hand in hers and we leave the kitchen area and move the outside deck where everyone else has congregated too as her mother ponders the new space in the fridge for the extra food.

With everyone else taking a beer out of the six pack as Arizona sets it down on the table, the six pack cardboard container becomes quite empty in a hurry. We all sit around the deck and talk about my grandparents as well as Callie's grandparents too. After a couple of hours of talking the seven of us dwindle down to just me and Callie sitting on the deck alone. Callie is sitting stretched out on the chaise lounge deck chair as I am trying to get comfortably resituated in the Adirondack chair I have been sitting in but with no luck whatsoever. Callie sees my plight of trying to get comfy again and says to me "Why don't you come and sit with me on this chair Arizona? There is plenty of room for the two of us and you will probably be more comfortable than you are in that chair". I do not hesitate for a moment as I rise from my seat and take a seat in the middle of the chaise lounge. Then I feel Callie's strong ortho hands guide me in between her legs as she rests my back along her front and our legs lay side by side along the length of the chaise lounge.

I feel the warm kiss of the sun on my face and feel the cool breeze tossing my hair all about as I start to open my eyes. Then I feel a pair of soft little lips kissing my forehead and then my lips as I hear my daughter whisper "Good morning, mami". I open my eyes fully now and see my beautiful daughter staring down at me and I realize that I fell asleep outside on the deck and on the chaise lounge chair. Suddenly I hear a moan and feel some movement against my body but before I could do anything about this sensation my daughter pulls back the top of the blanket to see a mass of blonde hair resting on my chest. Brushing back the blonde hair to find Arizona's face, Sofia quickly asks "Mami, why is Aunt Arizona sleeping on you"? I promptly say to my daughter "She must have been too tired to make it to her bed too and so she slept here with me to keep me company".

Then I say to my daughter in a question "Aunt Arizona"? Sofia then says to me "Yes Aunt Arizona…you see Aunt Violet and I talked and she told me that she thinks it would be best if I call just my close family friends by "Aunts and Uncles" or "Grandma and Grandpa" because we are all in this family together. So I decided to call Arizona and Tim my aunt and uncle and Mr. and Mrs. Robbins my Grandma Barbara and Grandpa Daniel. Do you think they will all like this change, mami"? I kiss my daughter as I hug her tight and say "Yes mija, I think they will all love your change. Now why don't you go and get washed up so we can have some breakfast together this morning". I kiss my daughter and say to her "Sofia, did you sleep in the big bed all by yourself last night"? As my baby girl runs away from me and back into the beach house she just laughs at me and says "No mami, Tia Aria slept with me last night". Then Sofia stops dead in her tracks and says in all seriousness "Mami, you and Aunt Arizona look good together. She fits you like a glove and I hope we have more sleepovers with her…I really like her…I really like her a lot".

I smile at my daughter as I watch her leave my sight and make her way back into the beach house. Then I brush back the blonde hair that has flown back onto Arizona's face as I say "Arizona…baby…wake up…we fell asleep out on the deck last night…C'mon Arizona…baby…wake up for me". After my last request I feel Arizona move along my upper body as I hear her moan. But before I can say another word Arizona slides up my body and places a very passionate kiss on my lips. This gesture startles me a bit but when she slides her tongue over my bottom lip I open my mouth and let her invade the inside with her tongue. I place my hands around her waist pulling her closer to my body as I remember our first kiss as I concentrate on this kiss she is giving me right now. When the kiss breaks for lack of oxygen on both of our parts, all I can say to Arizona is "Wow" as she too says "Yea…wow…good morning Callie". I smile at her but before we can venture any further we both hear her father clear his throat and say "Breakfast is ready ladies" and as we both look back at him standing in the doorway we both see he is smiling from ear to ear. Even he knows that we should be together by that smile he is now wearing on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews…really love reading them. Paragraphs:**

**Arizona: 1, 2, and 7 Daniel: 11 Callie: 3-6, 8-10, 12-16 **

**CHAPTER FIVE**

While sitting down at breakfast this morning my mama reminds my father along with my brother and me "Don't forget we have to meet Andrew this afternoon at two". I completely forgot to tell Callie about Andrew needing to talk to her too when I quickly say "Oh Callie, I forgot to tell you that you need to come with us to see our lawyer". Callie becomes very defensive and says "Why…why Arizona…why do I have to see your family lawyer"? My mama is the first to notice and the first to comment by saying "My…My Callie, you sound just as surprised as Arizona did when I told her a few days ago that Andrew wants to see the two of you". I look over at Callie and say "Grandma Neelie placed a new part…a new codicil in her will after your abuela Sofia passed away five years ago. I guess grandma just wants you to know about what your abuela's wishes were". Callie takes a long look at my mother and me and then says "What about papa and Aria? Do they need to come to the lawyer's office too"? My mother quickly says "I will call Andrew right now".

Once my mama verifies with Andrew that she and my father and my brother Tim along with Callie and me are all the people he needs in his office this afternoon, Callie asks her papa and sister if they will watch Sofia for her while she is gone. Sofia pipes up to her mami and says "Abuelo and Tia Aria and I already made plans to take a walk on the Santa Monica pier while you are gone this afternoon". I watch Callie light heartily tease her daughter by saying "Oh you three did…did you…well what if I wanted to walk with the three of you on the pier this after noon but now I can't" as she shows Sofia her pouty face. But the keen sense of knowing when her mami is joking finds little Miss Sofia as she states very proudly "Oh mami…stop with the frowny face. You know that the three of us can just walk down the beach anytime we want and take a walk on the pier before we fly back to Seattle…we still have four days left here at the beach house…don't we"?

I see the look of shock and horror on Arizona's face as she hears my baby girl say that in four days we will be flying back to Seattle. I swiftly tell my Sofia "Yes…yes baby girl…we still have four days left. Now why don't you go and find your abuelo and your Tia Aria and tell them we will be leaving soon so they can get you ready for your walk to the pier". With the sound of my daughter saying "Yea" as she bolts out of my bedroom and down the stairs yelling for her abuelo, I still see the look on Arizona's face. I whisper "Arizona" and bring her back to reality as she instantly says to me "Callie, it's alright…really it is…we knew that we would all have to get back to our lives sooner or later". I am utterly shocked by her response as I angrily say to her "So what…the last couple of days meant nothing to you. Arizona you told me again that you love me and I told you that I am in love with you and that I always have been. So how can you say that our lives are ever going to be the same"?

Before Arizona can even comment on my question, her father knocks on my door and says "Ladies, Barbara and I are ready to drive to Andrew's office…Are you both ready"? I furiously take my blouse off the hanger it had been resting on and place it over my shoulders as I answer Daniel by saying "More than you know, sir". I briskly walk past Arizona as she tries to hold out her hand to stop me as she says "Calliope" and I stop for a second and say "Don't Arizona…Don't Calliope me…you told me that you love me and now you just want everything to go back to normal. Shame on you Arizona…Shame on you". Then I walk out of the room leaving her standing there as I make my way out the door to say goodbye to my family.

Sitting in the backseat of the Jeep next to Arizona in complete silence while her father is driving and her mother is in the front seat. The forty five minute drive into Los Angeles to their lawyer's office is the longest and most excruciating drive of my life. Even when Daniel makes the remark "Man, I sure do not like this LA city driving. No matter how many times I come to this town…I don't care for the driving". And then Arizona laughs at her father and makes the comment "You need to come to L.A. more often daddy…then you would get used to it". I just snicker at her remark and continue to look out the window. But Barbara can feel the tension between her daughter and me as she asks me "Callie is there something wrong between you and Arizona"? I politely say back to our old family friend "Yes ma'am there is" as Arizona quietly whispers to me "Callie" but I continue with my answer to her mama. "You see Barbara, within the past half hour or so after our recent conversation, I have come to realize that I do not really know your daughter at all".

Daniel can tell that whatever went on this morning between me and his daughter that now is not the time to bring such things up as he quickly changes the subject. He starts the conversation with the three ladies in the Jeep by saying "Now Arizona, you know for a fact that when you first moved to the city of angels five years ago that you too did not like driving around the city. I think I even remember you swearing on the phone to your mama and me about sitting in traffic for hours until you found your way around". Arizona begins to laugh at her father as I say "You have lived in L.A. for five years"? Arizona does not look my way as she just says "Yep". Wanting more information I press on by saying "What made you leave Johns Hopkins"? Then Arizona turns in her seat to face me as she says "Joanne made the decision easy for me by cheating on me. And just before Miss Sofia passed away…she gave me some good advice. Then I received an offer from L.A. Children's Hospital and I moved across country. I thought maybe mama and Miss Sofia would have told you about my move to L.A. since they both kept me informed about you and your life when you left Miami to make your big move to Seattle".

Tim walks into Andrew's office after mama, daddy, Callie and I do without saying a word. He sees Callie and me sitting on the each end of the long sofa in the lawyer's waiting room as he takes a seat in the one lone chair. The receptionist calls his name as he stands to greet the long legged brunette and she escorts him into the private office of my parent's attorney. Callie and I continue to not talk to each other as the receptionist, whose name escapes me right now, returns to her seat behind her big desk. Callie notices me watching this fine beauty as she makes her way across the room and I hear her mumble "Like brother…Like sister". I just turn in her direction and smile which makes the situation between the two of us even more stressful. I realize this fact and drop the smile from my face and turn my head away from her view because I do not want to cause Callie anymore pain.

Once the oversized office door opens and Barbara, Daniel and Tim walk back out together, it only takes a second for Daniel to say "Ladies, Andrew will see you both now". I notice that Barbara has been crying by the way Arizona instantaneously jumps to her feet when she first sees her mother. I walk over to ask the two of them "Do you both need some extra time? I could tell Andrew that we will be with him shortly". But then just as I ask these questions, Barbara composes herself as she gives Arizona and I each a kiss on our cheeks and says "That is very thoughtful of you Callie but I am fine. Now you two get going into his office because Andrew has quite a bit to go over with the two of you before we all head back home".

I walk into the Robbins family lawyer's office behind Arizona as Andrew greets the two of us inside the door and asks us to have a seat at his desk. Andrew and Arizona catch up for a minute as he sits behind his desk and we get started. After watching a video that includes both of the ladies we have always loved, Arizona is the first to speak as I hear her say "Andrew, how are we supposed to understand mine and Callie's grandmother's request? They are asking quite a lot from the two of us. How are we supposed to choose"? Andrew continues to tell Arizona and I what Miss Neelie and Miss Sofia have proposed for the two of us. I sit there in this lawyer's office and ponder the request from both of our abuela's and think that this is just what Sofia and I need right now in our lives. Our time in Seattle has been wonderful and the best time of our lives but a change is coming…and a change is needed for not only for Sofia and me…but for Arizona and I too.

When we all arrive back at the beach house I ask my father and my sister to join me and Sofia for dinner. The four of us bid the Robbins clan adieu for the evening as we all walk down the beach a ways to the Lobster House. During the course of our family dinner, I tell my sister and my father what transpired at the lawyer's office today. We all agree that I need to talk to my daughter alone to ask her what she thinks about the idea. So my sister and our father walk a few paces ahead of me and my daughter back to the beach house. I kneel in front of my Sofia and begin our talk by saying "Mija, I need to talk to you about something"? Sofia stops in front of me and says "What is it, mami"? I tell her what happened today at the lawyer's office and about the video from her great abuela Sofia. Then I ask her what she thinks about my idea and if she is willing to follow me anywhere.

"Grandma Barbara…Grandpa Daniel…Uncle Tim…Aunt Arizona…where is everybody"? Is all I hear when I come out of the library to see little Sofia running through the open glass door that leads out on to the deck as I say to her "Hey there little one…what's all the yelling about? Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres runs and jumps into my arms as she screams in my ear "Grandpa Daniel, mami and I are moving in to the beach house as soon as we pack our things back in Seattle. Is that great"? I give her a big hug and tell her "That's wonderful news Sofia…wonderful news". Just then Callie, Aria and Carlos make their way into the house and Carlos says to his granddaughter sternly "Mija, I know you are excited about the good news but you cannot run away from your mami ever again". With Sofia still smiling from ear to ear about her moving to L.A., she softly says to her abuela "Yes sir, no more running away". Carlos takes his beautiful granddaughter from my arms and gives her a great big hug as we all watch her wrap her tiny little arms around his neck.

Everyone watches Sofia walk around the beach house searching for that one elusive person to talk to about her new adventures. When we all hear the infamous roar of the Harley Davidson motorcycle from the garage, Sofia begins to bolt out the door to find her Aunt Arizona. But Tim's quickness off of the kitchen bar stool wraps my daughter up in his arms as he says to her "Hey little girl now wait just one dog gone minute. Where do you think you are going in such a hurry"? Sofia begins to cry in Tim's arms as she says to him through her tears "I…I…need…I need…to talk…I need to talk…to Aunt Arizona. I need…to tell her…that I love her…so she…so she will let me and mami…so she will let me and mami move to the beach house". Tim cautiously places my daughter feet back on the floor as Barbara Robbins kneels down to Sofia's eye level as says to Sofia "What do you mean sweetie…let you and your mami move into the beach house"?

Sofia takes a seat at the large dining room table as the rest of us also take a seat around her and we all listen to my daughter explain her sudden fear of Arizona. Sofia begins by saying "When mami asked me earlier on the beach if I would follow her anywhere, I told her I would. Then mami told me about what my great abuela Sofia and Miss Neelie said in their video and I just want to make sure with Aunt Arizona is alright with me and mami moving to the beach house. I heard her and Uncle Tim talking one night when I was supposed to be asleep". Then Daniel says to my daughter "My dear you know it is not polite to listen in on other people's conversations". My baby girl places her head down as she tells Arizona's father "Yes sir, I know it is not polite…but they were talking about Aunt Arizona never wanting children and Uncle Tim wanting children someday. So that is why I want to ask her if she is alright if I move here…because she said that she never wanted children in her life…and…I am a child…now in her life".

None of the seven of us even hear the stop of the motorcycle engine or even the back door open until Arizona lets the door fly shut and the wood frame of the door smacks against the wood frame of the door jam and we all jump to our feet. Sofia continues to cry but runs to Arizona and just as Sofia reaches her aunt, Arizona scoops her up in her arms. Sofia is becoming inconsolable with her crying as Arizona says to her "Hey…Hey…little miss munchkin…hey now…you need to calm down so I can talk to you…Shhh…Shhh…come on calm down…please baby girl". Sofia begins to listen to the soothing voice of Arizona as her crying seems to cease.

Once Sofia has composed herself Arizona looks her straight into her eyes and says "You're absolutely right little miss munchkin…I never wanted kids…I never saw my life with them in it…I work all day…everyday…trying my very best to save someone else's baby girl's and baby boy's. Most days I succeed in my quest…but some days I do not. The hardest part of my career is when I lose a child on the operating table, I then have to tell the parents that their child is gone. So I convinced myself that I never wanted to be in that position where I could possibly lose my child. But then a few days ago, for the first time, I met this beautiful and wonderful little girl who came up to me and introduced herself to me and in that moment I found out that we both have a few things in common. Do you know what those things are Sofia"? Sofia is now sitting on Arizona's lap as we all have retaken our seats at the dining room table and my daughter says with all the confidence in the world "Yes Aunt Arizona I do". Then with my daughter looking at everyone at the table she says proudly "We both share the name Robbin and we both love my mami and we both want to live in this big beautiful beach house together…for ever and ever".

Tonight it is Arizona's turn to help Sofia with her bath and put her to bed after she reads my baby girl two bedtime stories. With everyone else retiring for the night as we all go our separate ways tomorrow, I ask Aria if she would mind staying with Sofia until I get back. Aria is the one person in my family besides my father that never passes up a chance to spend some quality time with her favorite niece. Passing Tim in the hallway as I make my way down the back staircase, I realize that he is on his way to see my sister. I then begin to wonder if the two of them are attracted to one another as I make my way out to the garage and to the infamous motorcycle I heard earlier. It does not take long before the object of my affection strolls back into the garage just as I place this magnificent beast between my legs as I ask Arizona "You want to take me for a ride or what, baby".


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thanks everyone for the reviews...some were quite funny.**

**CHAPTER SIX**

Callie is making this once in a lifetime first motorcycle ride together very flirtatiously sexy and very sensual. I decide to take a back road I found a few years ago that leads out to a magnificent view of the Pacific Ocean. Callie is in awe as she tells me when we park the bike and walk to the edge of the Victorian style lighthouse that is named The Point Fermin Lighthouse in the San Pedro Bay. Callie holds me in her arms as she is totally amazed at the sunset that we are watching. Whispering in my ear when we both make our way back to the Harley, Callie asks me "What do you say that we find a hotel and spend the night together, Arizona"? I stop our progression moving forward to say back to her "What about Sofia and the rest of our family? With everyone leaving tomorrow and going back to their respective cities, how can we be the selfish ones and spend their last night here being apart from them, Callie".

Callie takes me back in her arms as she leans her gorgeous and tight ass against the long plush seat of my motorcycle and says to me "Arizona, everybody in that beach house tonight have been waiting twenty years for the two of us to find each other. And I know for a fact that your mother and my sister have agreed to take care of Sofia's needs tonight. They both have even told me that they will get her ready for the airport if I happen to not return home this evening. So you see babe, you are the only thing stopping the two of us from having a good time tonight". I jump in front of Callie and start the Harley so we can leave this gorgeous place and make our way to find a hotel to spend our first night together.

With Arizona choosing the King Suite at the Hilton Hotel at LAX, so just in case we stay the night then we can meet everyone at the airport in the morning, I stand right behind her brushing my front side against her backside. The sudden speech impediment that Arizona is displaying, by her constant stuttering to the front desk clerk, is making me feel so much better about what we both have decided to accomplish tonight. Twenty years…twenty fucking years…is just too damn long to be with the one you have truly loved ever since as far back as I can remember. When the front desk person walks away for a moment, I cuddle closer to Arizona and whisper in her ear "I love you, Arizona". Without any hesitation whatsoever on her part Arizona turns her head so she is facing me and kisses my lips and then says "I love you too, Callie…I always have…for over twenty years".

On the elevator ride up to the twentieth floor, while Arizona and I share the journey with four other people, I begin to think about something my sister Aria said at the beginning of our visit four days ago. The first night here when I told Aria what Arizona and Tim were talking about on the deck when Arizona confessed her love for me. It was Aria that called me a "newborn" for never having or being in a relationship with someone of the same sex…never being with a woman before. Suddenly my face became flushed and my Latin blood began to boil with the fear of not being able to satisfy the woman I love…sexually…or even worse…not having any idea of what to do or how to make love to a woman.

Arizona and I are standing in the back of the elevator away from the other guests when unexpectedly Arizona's fingertips of her left hand begin trailing up the back of my thigh and come to rest on my ass…my very gorgeous ass as she calls it. Surprisingly all my fears about being a newborn and never making love to a woman before leave my body when I kiss Arizona deeply and passionately…catching her off guard.

Upon entering the King Suite with Arizona, I notice an ice bucket with a champagne bottle coming out of it along with a tray of chocolate covered strawberries and a wonderful cheese and fruit tray. "When did you order all of this Arizona"? I ask politely and her reply is "During my embarrassing stuttering conversation at the front desk. See what you do to me Callie…when I'm with you…I am a stuttering fool". I take this gorgeous blonde with the most beautiful dimples that I have ever seen on another human being in my arms and say to her truthfully "Yea, but you are my stuttering fool". Then I kiss her like she has never been kissed before and before you know it our clothes miraculously come flying off our bodies. Standing there naked as the day we both were born I place a chocolate covered strawberry half way in Arizona's mouth as I take the other half in my mouth and our night…our first magical night together…begins.

I gently place Callie down on the bed while I cautiously lay my body onto her body. Hearing her whisper my name helps me with my impulsiveness of just wanting to ravish her body after all these years. But then I realize that this is all new to her so I come to the conclusion that I will take my time and not rush one second of our first night together. I begin by telling Callie "You are so beautiful…and…and if there is anything you do not like that I am doing to you or you just want me to stop because you are uncomfortable…please tell me and I will stop immediately…alright Callie". With a simple nod of her head and then with her kissing my lips I take this as a sign for me to continue with me taking my time and making love to Callie.

With my little bit of nervousness showing I begin this night by kissing Callie first. Taking my time I explore every inch of her body using my fingertips along with my lips and tongue. Weaving her left hand through my hair as her right hand softly glides up and down my back as she begins to moan my name quite often. From the fragrance emitting from Callie's lower body that is filling the air in the room along with my nostrils I know for a fact without even touching her down there yet that she is wet…so very…very wet. With my mouth and lips and my impressive tongue venturing throughout Callie's mouth and then onto her neck, it is my fingertips of my right hand that sends Callie into a frenzy. With her aggressive left hand still in my hair pulling my face into hers and her right hand now raking her fingernails across my back, my right hand finds it way into her sweet wet pussy as she graciously opens both of her legs wider and to my touch.

Bringing Callie to her first orgasm of the night was the best feeling in the world. I have never felt this way before making love to another woman. With Callie holding me closer to her body tighter than ever as her breathing begins to calm down. Just as she begins to relax and catch her breath, I begin my journey down her body starting with her gorgeous and voluptuous breasts. Of all the body parts on this Latin lover of mine, I simply cannot choose just one body part that I love the most but…her boobs…oh my god…Callie Torres has the greatest boobs I have ever had the privilege to kiss, suck on and downright adore than any other woman I have ever been with. Spending a copious amount of time on Callie's breast area before leaving the palms of my hands on each boob, I move my mouth downward and begin to concentrate on her navel before reaching my destination back between Callie's legs. With her legs still being spread apart and her chest area rising and falling back onto the king sized bed under my gentle touch of her breasts, my tongue finds her harden clit standing at attention and ready to be sucked.

Callie is screaming my name at the top of her lungs as I take her clit in my mouth while my tongue performs the infamous Robbins method inside of her hot, wet and dripping center. When Callie's legs come together and squeeze my head so tight I know that she has achieved another mind blowing orgasm tonight. Along with her screaming my name over and over as well as some choice phrases in Spanish, I pull her legs apart and make my way back up her body to kiss her and then say "That is what you taste like Callie…and you taste magnificent my love". Callie places both of her hands on each side of my face as she pulls me into a very passionate kiss. Then as I am lying on her body she says to me "I want to make love to you Arizona so bad but…I am afraid that I will disappoint you…because as my sister Aria told me earlier this week…I am a newborn". I kiss Callie again and say "We will take this a slow and as careful as you want to Callie…there is no rush…and you do whatever you feel like doing…whatever feels right to you…and nothing more…and if you find this is not what you want to do…if you find that this exploration is not your cup of tea as they say…then we will stop…no embarrassment…no regrets…ever…alright"?

Arizona is the sweetest, nicest and the most loving woman I have ever known. I look into her ocean blue eyes and say to her after just hearing all the wonderful things she has said to me and say "But…but Arizona…how can I ever make you feel the way you have just made me feel tonight"? With a hearty Robbins laugh, Arizona says back to me "Well you know Callie…the answer to your question really is…how does a person get into Juilliard School of Dance, Drama and Music? They have to practice…practice…practice…so I guess you just need some practice…practice". After talking some more about my inhibitions about my first attempt at making love to a woman, Arizona and I enjoy some champagne and food items that are here in our hotel room. When we finish with our light snack and drink, Arizona and I decide to text Tim and Aria to let them know that we will see everyone at the airport in the morning since we are staying right at the airport tonight.

After receiving two confirmation texts from my brother and Callie's sister letting the two of us know that they will take care of everything and that they will see us in the morning, I ask Callie to lean back against the pillows that I have placed at the head of the bed. Once she is comfortable then I move my body over hers partially as I look up at her and say "Callie, I want to take you step by step on what I am about to do to you again. Are you ready"? With Callie nodding her head in the affirmative and saying to me "Yes Arizona, I am ready" I begin to explain my Robbins method to her as I ask her to concentrate not only what she is about to feel again but her whole sexual experience of me bringing her to another orgasm.

Once I have given Callie her third orgasm of our first night after making love to her, she does not even take the time to catch her breath before she tosses around and now I am laying back on this king sized bed. Callie begins on the top of my body as she gives me another fantastic searing kiss and I hear her moan into my mouth as she tastes herself on my tongue. Knowing that I am very wet in the southern region of my body, Callie begins to place two of her fingers inside me but first she just glides these two fingers through my wetness and now it is my turn to moan very loudly and whisper Callie's name. With Callie's mouth attached to my neck as she is sucking not only my neck but on my ear lobe as she leaves little nips of her teeth there. Then Callie uses her pelvic area to help her fingers as she thrusts them in and out of me all the while moving her lips down to my breasts.

I tilt my head down as I watch her inhale my right breast as she palms my left breast and her fingers continue to pump in and out of me. With me yelling my appreciation in the form of screaming her name over and over I see that big beautiful smile form on the sides of her mouth. Arching my back so that she does not relinquish the hold her mouth and left hand has on my breasts, I move my hips into her thrusts until she finds my one sensitive spot…my spot…and I come all over her hand and I scream "Callie…yes" at the top of my lungs. Callie is smiling as she has moved back up my body to give me a kiss while I am trying to regulate my breathing. I smile back at her and with this simple gesture this is all the motivation Callie needs as she slides back down my body and under the covers.

Before I can even talk to her about what she is about to do to me, I feel her lips kiss the inside of my pussy while her tongue flicks and captures my swollen clit. With the moaning that is coming from Callie, I can feel for myself that she is enjoying what she is doing to me. Callie removes her mouth from where she has been concentrating on as she takes a breath and says to me "Arizona, you taste positively wonderful but I am having trouble catching my breath". I lean up on my elbows and look down at Callie as I tell her "You are doing masterfully but the one thing you need to do to sustain you breathing is to breath through your nose". Just as I make the suggestion to Callie, she moves her face back down under the covers as she inserts two of her fingers deep inside me again. With my one hand tangled deep into Callie's dark brunette hair encouragingly guiding her head into me and my other hand scrunching the side of the mattress crushing the sheets deep into the palm of my hand. Then with Callie's multi-tasking skills of going down on me being and feeling very prevalent, she finds my spot again as I scream out her name so loud that I am sure everyone on the twenty second floor can hear me.

Callie pokes her head out from under the covers and she is smiling…she is smiling so big and beautiful…and I take her face in my hands and guide her to my awaiting lips. We roll each other over and over throughout the king sized bed and our kiss never breaks and then after a while we settle somewhere in the middle of the bed. I am lying back on top of Callie and the smile is still ubiquitous on her face as she says to me "So, on a scale of one to lesbian…or even one to gay…how'd I do"? I return the smile to Callie and say "You did beautifully…you are a natural…and you can tell Aria…you are definitely not a newborn". Then I kiss her lips passionately. We lay there talking about Callie's first experience making love to another woman for the longest time. I just want to answer every question she has so that she is comfortable talking to me about anything in the future.

With our talking over our first night of making love to each other together with Arizona because she makes me feel so wonderful with her taking her time with me. Then she begins to excuse herself to use the bathroom, I make the suggestion that we take a shower mutually as she smiles and says to me "I would like that". I tell her I will be their shortly as I hear a knock on our hotel room door. I place the hotel robe over my body and I make my way to the door. On my walk I am thinking that I hope it is not another hotel guest complaining of the noise coming from our room. But I am pleasantly surprised to see my sister and Arizona's brother standing on the other side of the door. "What are you two doing here"? I ask wearing the hugest smile on my face that does not go unnoticed by the two siblings.

Aria pushes her way through the door as her arm rubs across the knot of my robe to open it a bit and Tim looks down at my chest and I hear him say "Nice" as he too walks through the door. Then Aria asks "Where's Arizona" but before I can answer her, the three of us hear Arizona shout out to me in her sexy voice "Hey baby, you coming in or what"? With Tim and Aria grinning shamelessly as they both hand me two overnight bags and Tim says "Aria and mama packed bags for the two of you just in case you both did not have any clean clothes or as mama says "no clean underwear". I take the bags from the two of them as I try to shoo them out of the hotel room so I can continue my evening with Arizona. When the three of us suddenly hear the water in the shower stop running and before any one of us can make a move anywhere Arizona is standing in front of all of us buck naked.

With Tim shouting "My eyes…my eyes" and placing his hands over his face while Aria is leading him out the door apologizing profusely at the interruption, Callie is laughing hysterically as I am trying to find something to cover my nakedness. I scream at Callie "What the hell were they doing here"? Callie sees that I am not amused and stops laughing. Once my body is inside the hotel robe, Callie walks over to me and says "They just brought us some clothes to wear…your mama and my sister packed us an overnight bag…and they were told to deliver the bags". I walk away from Callie and make my way back into the bed. Callie takes this as a sign that I am embarrassed by having other people seeing us in this situation. Callie is not one to let things that irritate her go unresolved as she says to me "So you did not find the humor in what just happened with your brother and my sister, Arizona"? When I do not answer her quickly enough, Callie grabs her overnight bag and makes her way to the bathroom all the while saying smugly to me "Thanks for tonight Arizona" and I hear the door slam behind her as she begins to cry.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN 

**I watch Callie walk out of the bathroom as she is completely dressed in the clothes that her sis packed for her in the overnight bag. Callie sets the bag on the table next to the rest of the food and champagne. She then walks over to me as I am perched at the end of the bed holding the clothes she wore here tonight. My face is buried into the worn leather jacket that adorned her upper body earlier on our motorcycle ride. When she reaches for her jacket to silently ask for it, I begin to repeat myself by saying "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I am so sorry Callie". Callie kneels in front of me and says "What are you sorry for exactly Arizona…are you sorry that we made love to each other…are you sorry that other people will now know about us…or are you sorry for finally having everything you have ever wanted from me only to figure out that maybe you really do not want it now"? **

I take my jacket and clothes from Arizona 's grasp and turn to leave the room but first I say "Goodnight Arizona , and thank you for tonight. I will never forget how you made me feel". Without any warning Arizona jumps from the edge of the bed and says to me "I love you, Callie…I have loved you since the day we met all those years ago. I have dreamt about this night forever. I have wanted you for over twenty years now…and now that I have made love to you…I never want to make love to another woman ever again. You are it for me Callie…I am definitely not sorry for making love with you tonight…I am not sorry that other people know or will know". Arizona then walks across the room to me to face me as she continues to say "I will now and always…for the rest of my life…I will always want you in my life. The uncertainty I felt earlier after seeing my brother and your sister in the hotel room was what if I am not enough for you? You have been with men before…hell you even married one…and had a child with another one…but what if one day down the road you realize that I am not enough for you"?

I place my clothing down next to my bag as I take the semi naked Arizona in my arms wrapping her up in me. I whisper "I love you too" in her ear as she softly begins to cry in my arms. I hold onto her as I promise her and say "I do not know what our future together will hold for us down the road but I assure and promise you here and now that you too are it for me. I know that I have shown you that I am not the brightest bulb in the pack by not knowing or realizing that you have been pining over me just as much as I have been doing the same for over twenty years, but in the infamous words of your mama, "patience is a virtue my dear". I feel Arizona chuckle a bit at the mere mention of her mama as I pull her from my shoulder that she had been crying on to face me and continue to say to my lover "I want you now and forever in my life. I will tell you that everyday if you need to hear it. But I think I would rather show you how I feel". 

I open Arizona 's robe and slide it off her shoulders to find the beauty that is all her underneath. Arizona helps me out of my clothes too and we both make our way back to where the night began. We push our way back into the king sized bed and under the covers as we begin to kiss each other and eventually make love to each other over and over throughout the night. By morning the room, the sheets and every inch of our bodies smell like sex…earth shattering…mind blowing…sex. Waking up to the taste of my girlfriend…yes I said my girlfriend…on my lips and in my mouth, I kiss her to wake her up too so we can hurry and shower before we meet everyone at the airport. Arizona moans into my kiss with her reciprocation and then when the kiss breaks she says to me "Good morning my love". I just smile back at her and say "Good morning to you too my love. Will you be my girlfriend"?

I'm not sure what I like most about the reaction by Arizona at my question but I know that I want to see more of her bright smiling face with her dimples all aglow. Arizona Michelle Robbins screams "Yes Callie…Yes a million times over…Yes" at me as she begins to cry and pepper my face with kisses. I hold onto her tight against my body until our phones begin to buzz out loud signaling that we have incoming messages. Arizona and I share one last kiss before we both answer our phones and tell the people on the other ends of the phones that we will see them soon. Then we order some room service off the breakfast menu and are told by the attendant that they will deliver our food in about thirty minutes…just enough time for my girlfriend and me to shower and enjoy some shower sex then get dressed and get ready to meet everyone at the airport. 

Sofia runs full blast into my arms just as Arizona and I walk through the doors of the LAX airport. Holding her close as we tell each other that we love each other then my daughter turns to see Arizona behind me and says "Aunt Arizona did you and mami have a good time last night? Tia Aria said that you both went out together last night so you could talk to one another. Then this morning when I woke up and mami wasn't in the bed with me…I knew…that the two of you made up and I am so happy that you and mami are friends again…so very happy. I love you Aunt Arizona and I cannot wait until mami and I move to the beach house with you".

I take this precious little girl out of my girlfriend's arms as I hold her and kiss her cheek and whisper in her ear "I am so glad that the two of you are moving in with me too". Then I begin to tickle her and she says out loud and to everyone's dismay "Stop Aunt Arizona , you are going to make me pee my pants". But then everybody begins to laugh at our antics and then the laughter comes to a halt with my father clearing his throat. Carlos then takes his granddaughter out of my arms as he says "Come on mija" and we all begin to walk down the series of hallways to everyone's impending flights. Callie and I walk at the back of the pack as she takes her hand in mine and we share a glance and a smile knowing that very soon we will be together for the rest of our lives…we just have to get through the next two months.

**SIX WEEKS LATER…**

Sofia and I arrive back to our home with my sister and my father in tow. They have flown to Seattle to help the two of us with packing our home for our move to Santa Monica and to the beach house to live with Arizona . After Andrew read Arizona and I the extended codicil in Miss Neelie's will a couple of months ago that stated very firmly and very legally that the beach house must be given to the two of us on one condition…that we both promise to live in the beach house and make a life for ourselves…together…and any future children that we both may want to raise.

My sister Aria and my daughter Sofia decide to take a break in the action from packing and head out to buy some food because I have not purchased any groceries for their visit. My father and I sit on the sofa sharing a bottle of wine and talk about my mother's departure from our lives last month. My father tells me that when he and Aria arrived home after Miss Neelie's funeral services six weeks ago that my mother cleared out all of her things from their home. She has bought a condo on the beach in the South Beach section of Miami 's most popular place to live. She has not contacted my sister or me in any way, shape or form and has only made contact with our father in the form of having him served with divorce papers. But our father seems to be alright with our mother's decision and has granted her the divorce. Without her demanding any alimony whatsoever, just asking that she is able to maintain her law practice and my father is able to maintain his business practices, their divorce will be final in about six months.

Aria and Sofia arrive back home from the grocery store together, or so my father and I thought. Walking into the house are Aria and Sofia with their arms full of groceries but then a third person walks in behind them as Sofia says "Mami, we got a surprise for you". Standing there in front of me with her arms filled with two bags of groceries stands Arizona and I am speechless. My father sensing that this is an unexpected shock on my part and takes the groceries out of Arizona's arms and says to his other daughter and his granddaughter "Ladies, why don't we leave your mami and Arizona to talk things over while we put the groceries away". The three of them leave the front room and make their way into the kitchen as I run into Arizona 's now empty arms and kiss her deeply and ever so passionately.

When Callie breaks the overpoweringly kiss she has planted on my lips so we can both take a breath after my surprise visit to her home, the first thing I say to her is "Hey there you…I missed you". Callie grabs me into her body and holds me close as she begins to cry against my neck as she whispers in my ear "I love you so much Arizona and I have missed you too". Sofia comes running into the front room as she says out loud "So mami, you like our surprise"? Callie and I bend down and gather the little mini me look alike of her mami in our arms as Callie says to her daughter "I love my surprise, mija. How did you keep such a wonderful surprise from me anyways"? Sofia just laughs in our arms and says "Tia Aria and abuelo promised me that they would take me to Disneyland if I kept quiet about Aunt Arizona visit".

Carlos Torres and I retrieve my luggage out of Callie's car as I hear Callie tell her father "They all go in my room" as her father smiles and jokingly says "Seriously mija" and I smile along with Carlos as I walk past my girlfriend kissing her cheek. When I walk out of Callie's bedroom I see Sofia rolling her little suitcase out of her room with her Tia Aria following closely behind. Callie turns to ask her sister "What's going on Aria"? But it is little Sofia that perks up and says "Mami, abuelo and Tia Aria are taking me out to dinner and to the movies and then I am spending the night with them at the hotel. This way you and Aunt Arizona can have the rest of the evening and night together and catch up. We will all see you both around noon tomorrow and then we can begin to finish our packing". I pick up my daughter and give her a big kiss and tell her that I love her and that she needs to be a good girl for her abuelo and her Tia Aria. With a goodbye kiss touching my lips from my Sofia , Arizona takes me in her arms as we watch the three of them leave our sight.

Watching the door close with three of my family members leaving, I suddenly feel the reason for their departure. Thin pink lips begin to work their magic on my neck as I feel Arizona 's touch as she moves my hair off to the side. While her lips continue their assault behind my ear and on my neck as her hands slowly glide from my hips and inside my under shirt to find what she is searching for…my very…very voluptuous breasts. I lean the back of my head onto Arizona 's shoulder as I enjoy her touch and whisper " Arizona " out loud. With one tug of my under shirt over my head, Arizona turns me in her arms as now I am facing her and she buries her head in the valley of my breasts just as my arms encase her head in them. After a few seconds, I lift Arizona's face upwards with both of my hands and ask her "Take me to bed" and she inhales my mouth in hers and picks me up and we make our way to my bedroom for a fantastic night of mad…passionate lovemaking.

Feeling the seldom seen Seattle spring sunshine on my face as my face is wearing the infamous Robbins smile with my dimples shining bright. But it is not the Seattle spring sunshine that is making me smile so bright but it is the feel of my gorgeous girlfriend's lips as she is kissing and sucking on my clit. And then without warning Callie slides her tongue…her big…fat…long…and curly tongue…through my folds as she is on the verge of making me come…so hard…so very hard. I scream her name loud into the morning air as she has reached her first goal of this morning…and has made me come…into her mouth…just liked she had planned all along. Just as my breathing begins to regulate, Callie makes her way up my body and my breathing begins to become erratic again as I feel Callie thrust two fingers deep inside me.

Going down on my girlfriend first thing this morning and making her come in my mouth is a beautiful feeling. Then watching her chest heave up and down as I make my way up her body while shoving two of my fingers deep inside her and kissing her deeply again. Arizona breaks my kiss as she screams my name again and I tell her "Come for me Arizona…come for me again…because you taste so fucking good and I want to taste you again…now come for me dammit" and she does…she comes for me again. I move back down my girlfriend's body and in between her legs as I lick every last drop of her delectable juices and her body shutters as she screams my name and she comes for a third time this morning…so much for being a newborn…Aria.

With a few more rounds of sex in Callie's bed and a round of shower sex in her bathroom, I walk out of the bathroom to find Callie placing the clothes that were packed in my suitcase into a small and large drawer and hanging up my clothes in her closet as I ask "Whatcha doing, baby"? Callie smiles that special smile that is only for me as she says back to me "Just taking your clothes out and putting them away. You don't want to live out of your luggage for a week do you"? I sit on the edge of her bed and say "When are we going to tell Sofia that we are just more than friends. I don't want her to be afraid of me if I am sharing your bed, Callie"? Callie sits next to me and says "We will tell her tonight at dinner. We will just talk to her about our relationship and explain to her that we love each other very much. We will answer all of her questions and concerns she may have about our situation".

I take my Arizona 's face in my hands as I make her turn and look at me and ask "Are you ready for this kind of relationship"? Arizona smiles at me and I rephrase my question with concentration on my daughter "Arizona, what I mean to ask is are you ready to be a major influence in my daughter's life and not just the woman I am sleeping with and having a sexual and meaningful relationship"? Arizona leans her upper body against the headboard of my bed as she pulls me into her arms and says "Yes Callie, I am ready to be not only in your life but to be in Sofia 's life too in whatever capacity you see fit. I love you both and will be there forever for the two of you. Now that I have you and your daughter in my life…I will do everything in my power to be what is best for the two of you…you have my word". I kiss Arizona and just as the kiss becomes passionate, we both hear Sofia yell from the front door "Mami…Aunt Arizona , are you both home"? I kiss Arizona again and ask "You sure"?


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

I am setting the dining room table for dinner as I watch my girlfriend and her daughter standing at the stove together making our Sunday night dinner. This is our final night together before our lives change once again. Tomorrow morning, I still follow in my career as the Head of the Pediatric Department at Los Angeles Children's Hospital but my girlfriend begins her new career at the Wellness and Sports Medicine Center of Santa Monica as the Head of Orthopedic Surgery. Sofia too begins a new start as she will attend pre school classes at the L.A. Children's Hospital daycare for now as Callie is looking into other schools.

With everybody's help it did not take Callie, Sofia and I very long to move into our home…at the beach house. For the last three years I have never looked forward to coming home as much as I have these past two weeks since the three of us began our lives together. Just having someone to talk to about our day and having this precious little girl that looks up to me and Callie and appreciates everyday that we are both in her life is absolutely the best feeling in the world. I never saw myself being responsible for anyone other than me but with these two beautiful ladies now in my life…anything and everything is possible…and I am blessed in so many ways.

With Dr. Richard Webber's help and recommendation, Callie will also have privileges at L.A. Children's Hospital Surgical Unit as well. I just stare at the two people who have come into my life in the last few months and I smile as I listen to them talk to each other in Spanish. I think to myself what a grateful and thoughtful idea both of our grandmothers had to reunite Callie and me and now with little Sofia as we all begin to build a life together…a life that probably would have been totally different if we had confessed our love for one another all those years ago…but a love that is now cherished and treasured some twenty years later.

Two weeks ago Callie and I talked with Sofia and tried to explain our new living arrangement of the sharing our bedroom but you can only explain so much to an almost four year old without getting too personal and too graphic. Sofia knows that we both love her and want what's is best for her and the only question she had was "So mami, if you and Aunt Arizona are now sharing the big new bed together, can I share it with you both sometimes especially when I have bad dreams"? I begin to shed a tear as I listen to Callie tell her daughter "Sofia, you can share our bed anytime you want or need too. Arizona and I love you with all our hearts and we will be here whenever you want to share our bed…especially when you have the bad dreams". Sofia just smiles that beautiful smile back at us and our hearts melt.

With Callie, Sofia and me building a life together living in the beach house, the three of us find comfort with our friends and family. But with comfort from living in our pretty pink bubble that is this astonishing beach house…comes a dose of reality when it comes to the homophobic outside world. Callie, Sofia and I decide to take this beautiful Saturday morning and walk down the beach a ways to this cute little diner that makes the best stuffed French toast…next to my girlfriend. We take a seat in a booth when all of a sudden Sofia needs to use the rest room. Callie takes her daughter into the other room as I sit in the booth all by myself.

I notice a few folks walk in and one man in the group who is on crutches with a cast from his foot to the top of his knee. While watching him try to maneuver around the inside of the diner on these apparatuses under his arms my first thought is that he has never had to walk with crutches before. The man finally finds a relaxed position in the booth next to us just as Callie and Sofia come out of the bathroom with Sofia giggling. When they take their seats across from me, Callie and I hear the injured man say "Oh great, we gotta listen to this kid laughing and carrying on while we try to eat breakfast". I begin to stand up and walk over to the man's table but Callie places her hand on mine and asks softly "Don't Arizona" as her eyes move from me to look at the sweet and innocent face of her daughter.

I sit back down because I understand that this is not the time to prove my point with this asshole in front of little Sofia. But when the man says "Oh great, now the badass butch bitch is going to start something", I start to rise from my seat again. But the waitress sees my dilemma and politely says to the man "Sir, we are a family owned restaurant and do not approve of that type of language in our establishment. Now if you would like for me to ask Mike the owner" as she points to the large gentleman behind window in the kitchen as this pretty young thing finishes her statement by saying "to come out and talk to you, I'm sure he would take the time to explain our diner's policy to you". The injured man shakes his head no and apologizes to the waitress and to the two of us. Callie nods her head as she silently says alright back to him and she smiles at me but I do not accept his apology.

When we finish eating our delicious stuffed French toast, the three of us get up to leave and I tell Callie and Sofia that I will pay the bill and meet them outside. Being a Robbins means that you cannot leave any situation…anywhere…undone. I walk up to the counter and pay the check but on my way out of the diner to be with my girlfriend and her daughter, I make a quick stop at the booth with the homophobic asshole. I place both of my hands on the corners of the table as I place my foot on top of the injured man's foot and say as I apply some pressure "Just so you know that gorgeous woman that I just had breakfast with is my girlfriend and maybe even someday will be my wife. But that's not the point I am trying to make because she is also the best orthopedic surgeon on the west coast. And if you hadn't been so rude in saying what you did about her daughter, I was going to suggest that she take a look at your leg to see if she could get you back on your feet sooner than later. But since you prefer to show your asinine homophobic views to a perfectly happy couple…good luck with your recovery", I then step off his injured foot and make my way outside to my pretty little ladies.

I watch Arizona through the window of the diner as my daughter is enjoying her ride on the mechanical horse outside. I see that Arizona takes a moment and is talking to the gentleman that made the offensive and hurtful remark about her and my daughter. Sofia asks if she can ride the horse again as the ride has come to a halt. I put some more coins in the machine and her ride continues while I continue to watch my girlfriend. I keep my eyes on my daughter when I open the door to the diner just in time to hear Arizona say to the man as I watch her push down on the man's foot with her foot and hear her say "Now who's the badass butch bitch now you piece of shit". I raise my voice a little and I say "Arizona". She looks my way as she releases her foot from his and walks toward me and Sofia but not before slapping "high fives" to some of the customers on her way out and smiling her dimpled smile at the waitress.

Arizona walks out of the diner smiling at me and all I can say is "You just could not leave well enough alone…could you Arizona". I begin to walk away and gather up my daughter but Arizona places her hand on my arm and say "Calliope" and I brush her hand off my arm and say "Don't Calliope me Arizona…just don't". The walk home is relatively quiet except for the chattering of my daughter. Just as the three of us reach the deck to the beach house, Sofia asks Arizona and I "Mami and Aunt Arizona, what does butch mean"?

I look at Callie and begin to answer Sofia's question but suddenly Callie asks me "Arizona, could you leave us for a while why I have a talk with my daughter"? I kiss the top of Sofia's head and when I try to kiss Callie's cheek but she abruptly turns her face away from me so I walk into the beach house and leave my girls alone. I watch from the sliding glass door as Callie takes the blanket off the chaise lounge chair and takes Sofia by the hand and they both walk down to the waters edge on the beach. They spread the blanket out and take their seats in the middle of the blanket as Sofia climbs into her mami's lap and I see their conversation begin.

I have my daughter sit on my lap while I begin to explain to her what was said about Arizona this morning. "You know when you first began wearing glasses and how Sammy Johnson called you four eyes"? My daughter looks into my eyes and says "Yes mami I do then Zola told him to stop calling me names and to apologize". I smile as Sofia remembers her friend Zola Sheppard and carry on my conversation. "Well what Sammy said to you is called a derogatory comment. A derogatory comment is when someone does not like something so they say hurtful and rude things to another person. That man at the restaurant, for whatever reason, made a rude comment about you and your giggling when we came out of the bathroom. And when Aunt Arizona started to say something to the man, in your defense, the man became very rude and hateful to your Aunt Arizona and used a derogatory remark of calling her a butch. In our world and in our society today a butch means that a woman is a little mannish in her appearance and the way she carries herself. Some people find that offensive and do not like these types of people so they make this derogatory remark of calling them a butch to hurt them in some way".

I take a deep breath as I look back towards the beach house and see Arizona still standing at the sliding glass door. I press on with my conversation with my daughter as I say "I know this is quite a bit of information to try to make you understand that there are people in this world who are not nice and say these mean and hurtful things to the ones we love but all you need to remember is that your Aunt Arizona and I love you very much and will do our best to try to make sure that these people will never call you or your Aunt Arizona any kind of names again". Sofia looks up at me with her gorgeous deep blue eyes that remind me of Arizona but I know they are her father's eyes and says to me "You know, Aunt Arizona should have just done what Zola did to Sammy". I bend my knees upward placing my daughter against them as I ask her inquisitively "What did Zola do, Sofia"?

Sofia giggles again just like she did this morning and says to me "Well Zola does not know that I know this but when I was getting ready to leave the daycare that night I saw her push Sammy Johnson against the wall and tell him that if he ever called me that name again that she would be sure to show him what a real Sheppard does to someone that hurts their family. Sammy got so scared at Zola's action that he peed his pants right then and there. That is when I truly knew that Zola is my friend and she will be forever. I love you mami and I love Aunt Arizona and I am sorry that the man was so mean to her this morning but can we go inside now so I can call Zola before abuelo and Tia Aria come to pick me up…and take me to Disneyland…please"?

After my sister and my father have gathered up my daughter and have whisked her away to the fairy land capital of the world for two days, I walk around the beach house to find Arizona. I find her all stretched out on the chaise lounge chair out on the deck as she is just lying there listening to the ocean waves coming ashore. I walk out onto the deck and say "Hey" and Arizona scoots over a bit and say "Hey" back to me. Then I ask my girlfriend "Mind if I sit with you" and she scoots a little more and says with her dimpled smile "Always" as she toss the blanket back a ways and I crawl into her touch as she snuggles me into her arms. I throw caution to the wind as I have something on my mind to say to Arizona but I really do not know how she will react…so here goes.

"You really scared me today Arizona" I say waiting for any kind of response…good or bad. Arizona kisses my forehead as my face lies on her chest and I do not look into her eyes. She then says "I know baby but when that jerk made that remark about our little girl…I don't know something just snapped…and I became defensive. I don't want anyone to hurt Sofia…not physically or even emotionally". Then I press the issue by saying "Yea but when you applied so much unwanted pressure on that man's foot to prove your point…" and before I could even finish what I was saying Arizona interjects by saying "I know…I know Callie…it probably wasn't one of my smartest moves…but I love you and Sofia so much…and I protect the things I love". Then after a few minutes of silence on both of our parts Arizona finally says to me "I have just never felt this way before…I mean I have been in love before…but never have I had a beautiful little girl look up to me before…never had to be responsible for anyone but me…and now that I have you and Sofia in my life…my priorities have changed…and I do not want either of you to be hurt by anything or anyone…ever". I smile and then I think of something to say that will tease my girlfriend a little bit.

"And what about that smile and that high five you shared with the waitress? Hmm what about that Arizona"? I say to my girlfriend playfully but when I lift my face off of her chest and look into her eyes I see that Arizona is wearing a mischievous grin on her face as she asks me "Oh Callie, please do not tell me you were jealous of that woman. She has nothing on you baby because you are it for me…do you hear me Calliope…you are it for me". I prop myself up and sit on Arizona's lower half of her body as I take off my blouse and she can see that I am not wearing a bra. Now I watch that mischievous grin on Arizona's face grow wider as her hands gently trace up from my naked hips to the middle of my back as I hear her say "Yes…I need to make you jealous more often". But before she can indulge herself and her mouth into my heaving chest I place my index finger under her chin and raise her face to meet mine and say "Just don't make me too jealous my love. With my fiery Latin heritage, you just might regret my jealous side". Arizona smiles up at me and says "Never" as she pushes my back forward so my chest falls into her mouth and she devours both of my breasts at the same time. With her taking her good old sweet time making love to me right then and there on our back deck.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

Two nights later, while Carlos and I enjoy a couple of his Cuban cigars out on the back deck, we listen while Callie and Aria are placing the finishing touches on putting a very animated and verbal Sofia to bed. With Sofia talking non stop about her adventures at the place she calls "the most magical place on earth" that is Disneyland since the time the three of them arrived home tonight. Hearing my girlfriend say to her daughter "Mija, it's time for bed now…You can finish telling us all about your mini vacation at breakfast in the morning, alright" from the upstairs window. Then Carlos and I smile as we hear our Sofia say to her mami with a yawn in her voice "Yes mami, please tell abuelo and Aunt Arizona I said goodnight again. Goodnight Tia Aria". And before Callie or Aria can even answer our little angel, Carlos and I hear the soft snores coming from her bedroom window as we both chuckle a bit.

With the lingering taste of the cigars still in our mouths, Carlos and I quickly extinguish the foul smelling objects as soon as we hear my girlfriend and her sister coming down the stairs. Callie and Aria make their way outside and onto the back deck. Callie instantly slides her back into my front as she wraps us both in a blanket. Callie whispers to me under her breath "Arizona" as I can hear the distain and disappointment in her voice because she can smell that I had been smoking. I kiss that patch of skin behind her earlobe as I whisper "I'm sorry" in her ear. Then we both watch Aria take a seat next to her father at the table as the two of them share a smile. When Callie says to them "What" her father nods to his oldest daughter and Aria begins to speak. "Callie…Arizona, papa and I want to talk to the two of you before we make any kind of decision". Callie sits up straight in the chaise lounge chair that she is sharing with me as she questions "Decision"? I pull on her shoulders a little to settle her back down in my lap so that I may see what is going on too. Aria begins to explain herself as she says "Yes Callie, papa and I are thinking about wanting to move to California".

Arizona and I listen contently to my sister discuss the pros and cons of this decision that her and my father are in the process of making…especially the pros. Aria has always wanted to follow in my father's footsteps. She has always wanted to make a name for herself in the family business and with this new major move to the west coast…she can expand the family hotel business across the country. Having offices in Miami and southern California, Aria has big aspirations for the expansion of Torres Industries. But it is my father's reason for wanting to move here that really tugs at my heart strings…and Arizona's too. My father tells my girlfriend and me "I want this move to happen so that I can watch Sofia grow into the wonderful and beautiful young woman that we all want her to be. I missed so much of yours and Aria's childhood making my business into what it is today that I never really shared or watched either of you grow into the women you have both become. I want this Callie and I would like your blessing that you and Arizona want this too for me and for Aria".

Before I can even say a word Arizona bolts out of the chaise lounge chair as she stands in front of my father and sister and says very loudly "Yes…a thousand times yes Carlos. Callie and I would love for you and Aria to move to California". My father stands to hug Arizona and thank her for her enthusiasm and so does my sister but when they both see me still sitting in the chair my father says "What is it mija? Are you not happy too about the move"? I stand to look into both my father's and sister's eyes as I take a hold of each of their hands and ask softly "What about mami? What does she have to say about all of this? Did she give you both her blessing"? We all watch my sister shove the chair back under the table with such force that my sister stares at me and she says to me sarcastically "Seriously Callie". Then when the silence becomes to unbearable Aria says to me and only me "I am going to bed now. Please explain that situation to her if you will papa because I don't want to talk about our mami and that shit ever again".

Aria storms into the house as Arizona follows her to allow my father and me some father/daughter bonding time together. My papa pulls out the chair that Aria shoved under the table only moments earlier as he asks me "Please sit, mija". My father reaches across the table top to encase my hands in his as he tells me a story…a story about him and my mami and my sister. It seems that when they, Aria and my father, ran into my mother a few weeks ago she completely shunned them and would not even talk to them. Then Aria made an appointment at our mother's law firm under an assumed name just to talk with her about some things going on in all of our lives. But when Aria began talking about her and I and you and Sofia lives our mother became so livid by what Aria had done that she accused my sister of being selfish and throwing our sinful lives back in her face that she had my sister thrown out of her office by two security officers. Now Aria will not speak to her or even think about going to see her again.

Then my father says to me "That is why I think this move to the west coast needs to happen now. If not for me then for Aria because quite honestly Calliope I don't know how much more your sister can take. And if she happens to run into your mami all hell will break loose…I'm sure of it mija". I hold my father close to my chest and say "Yes papa, please…you and Aria need to move soon and you both can stay here at the beach house with Sofia and Arizona and I until you both find places of your own". My father holds me for a little while longer as I feel him kiss my neck and then pull away from my embrace and say "We'll talk more in the morning, mija".

Lying flat on my back with Arizona's head resting on my right breast as I suddenly wake up to the sound of my daughter blowing past our closed door and into our bedroom. "Sofia" I say sternly to our baby girl as I jump slightly in our bed and waking up Arizona in the process. Sofia jumps up on the foot of our bed as she sees Arizona's head resting on my bare breast. I see that my daughter's face is wearing that slight grin that is her father's as she crawls up our bed slowly and says to Arizona "Aunt Arizona are you sleeping on mami's booby"? Arizona lifts her head off my breast as I cover my boob up with the sheet and hear Arizona say "Why yes little miss munchkin, I am" and I softly and again sternly say "Arizona". Then Sofia asks out of the blue to Arizona "Why do you sleep on mami's booby"?

And Arizona answers my very inquisitive daughter "Because baby girl, it's so soft and so big and cushiony just like a pillow". Sofia laughs so loud at Arizona's answer and then says at the top of her lungs "Me too Aunt Arizona, that is why I love it when I fall asleep against her chest and in between her boobies. They feel like two pillows…you are so funny Aunt Arizona and I love you so much". Just as suddenly as Sofia came into our bedroom she exited the same way but not before saying again to Arizona "See…just another thing we have in common, Aunt Arizona". Then Arizona says to Sofia on her way out the bedroom door "We're like two peas in a pod baby girl" as my girlfriend and I hear our baby girl continue to laugh out loud and say "Love you".

"Well that was an interesting conversation…or a very disturbing one" I say to my girlfriend as we both are laughing and listening to Sofia giggling down the hallway. Then Arizona says while still laughing "Yea, wasn't quite the discussion that I thought would happen when our baby girl first catches us naked in bed. But just like her mami, she finds the similarity in everything and loves me unconditionally". I smile at my girlfriend and say without a doubt in my voice "That I do baby…that I do". I grab a hold of Arizona's face as I pull her into me and kiss her passionately. Then Arizona moves back down my chest where she first started out this morning.

Once Sofia leaves our bedroom I turn to face Callie as she is smiling so proudly at me and Sofia's playful banter back and forth. Focusing my attention back to the booby in question as I inhale the fleshy pillow into my mouth while gently massaging the other one in the palm of my hand. Moving my body over my lover's just as Callie lifts her chest to greet my mouth and hand and begins to moan to my touch. Sucking so hard on the boob that was the topic of conversation earlier that I make it pop when I release it from my mouth as my hand travels from the other boob to the apex between Callie's legs to find the warm moisture that has been building up since last night. Then with Callie whispering my name "Arizona", I cover her mouth with mine and we both penetrate each others mouths with our tongues and moan into each others mouths. Using my hips as leverage while my fingers infiltrate my lover's juicy center it does not take long for Callie to scream my name and reach her first orgasm of the day. Watching Callie relax back into our bed as she is still wearing that beautiful smile, I kiss her lips again and say "Good morning, gorgeous".

With Callie and Aria sharing duties of making breakfast this morning, Carlos, Sofia and I take on the task of setting the table. Sofia begins talking about her two days at Disneyland while the five of us buzz around the kitchen doing what we do best. Then once to table has been set and the food has been cooked, we all sit as a family to eat this hearty breakfast and begin to discuss Carlos and Aria's move to California. With Sofia's abundance of enjoyment at hearing her abuelo and Tia are moving closer to her, she gives the two of them a big hug and peppers their faces with kisses. Carlos then says as he watches his granddaughter hug and kiss her Tia Aria "That settles it…with all three of my mija's blessings…it is time for our move Aria". With Sofia resting in her Tia Aria's lap as they both are clapping away and say "Yeah" together, with my father taking mine and my girlfriend's hands in his, we all smile when we hear him call Arizona his mija too.

Keeping their family home and family business in Miami, Carlos and Aria Torres arrive in sunny California a few months later after our talk on the back deck of the beach house. Sofia, Callie and I pick them up at the airport and take them home with us but not before Carlos taking us all out to dinner. You cannot contain the excitement between father and daughter as both Carlos and Aria talk about their move. With Sofia adding to their enthusiasm as she is excited to spend some quality time with her abuelo and Tia especially when Carlos asks Callie and I if she can join him and Aria as they search for a place of their own to live. When we both say "Yes" that is when we see Sofia pump her fist and say a resounding "Yes".

Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres attends preschool three days a week from eight in the morning until noon. But with every other waking moment, with the exception of being with her mami and me for dinner every night, for the last month she has spent with her abuelo and Tia as they both search for a new place to live. Then during their fifth week of their real estate searching, Carlos and Aria find a beautiful condo with a guest house on the shores of San Clemente. With Callie and I being excited about their new home but when Carlos calls from San Diego to ask Callie if Sofia can stay with him and Aria as they have driven to this city to visit my parents, Callie begins to sweat profusely and stutter uncontrollably just as I walk into the doctor's lounge at L.A. Children's Hospital. We both have just spent the last four hours operating on a five year old boy that came into the hospital with two broken legs from a house fire. I take the phone out of my girlfriend's hand and begin to talk with Carlos. After a few shakes of my girlfriend's head in the affirmative, I tell Carlos that it will be alright for their overnight stay. Then I ask him if I may talk to my mama before we end our conversation.

I am holding Callie in my arms as we both sit in the doctor's lounge while I am talking to my mama on the phone. With me knowing all the while that Callie is just a bit upset that Sofia is not coming home tonight. But she knows that her baby girl is safe and sound with the rest of her family for the night. Before I end the conversation and hang up the phone with my mama, my brother Tim gets on the extension to say hello. My brother and I talk for a few minutes when I hear Aria in the background ask my brother "You ready Tim"? I smile and say to my brother "Going somewhere tonight Timmy" as I hear him laugh and say "Yea but just to dinner". I drop my smile as I say firmly to my brother as I turn away from Callie "Behave yourself Tim…I mean it…don't hurt her…you hear me big brother"? Tim just laughs and says "Don't worry sis, I like her…I really like her and will behave".

I turn in my girlfriend's arms as I see her turn away from me to talk to whomever she has been talking to on my phone. Before she completes her call I hear her say to the other some very peculiar things to the person on the line. When she ends her call I look up at her and ask "What was that all about"? Arizona begins to try to scoot out from under my body as she says "It's nothing Callie". But I halt her from leaving my touch as I beg "Arizona please". My girlfriend scoots back into her previous position on the sofa we are both sharing as she says to me "It's nothing really…but I guess it's all in the way you look at it Callie". I give Arizona a curious look as she begins to explain herself to me. "Tim seems to be interested in Aria. I was just talking to him and I heard Aria ask him if he was ready. He told me that he and Aria were going out to dinner tonight. I told him to behave and not to hurt her and he said he would". That is when I smile my special smile and lift myself off the sofa. I reach for my Arizona's hand pulling her up to me just as she asks me "You know something don't you Callie"? I just keep smiling as we leave the lounge.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks everyone for all of the reviews…very thoughtful and appreciated.**

**CHAPTER TEN**

Realizing that we have the beach house to ourselves for the night as I hear Callie talk to Sofia before she heads to bed, I pull into the parking lot of our favorite Chinese restaurant and park the Jeep. Telling Sofia that I love her and to have a good night's sleep through Callie's cheek as I kiss the caramel flesh and tell her I will be right back. I jump out of the vehicle and make my way inside to pick up our dinner order. With one more stop to our favorite wine store I try to ask Callie again what she knows about Tim and Aria as I see she is no longer on the phone. But my girlfriend's mind is a million miles away as she is so focused on where her daughter is tonight. At a red light I kiss Callie's cheek again to bring her back to reality as I say to her "She's alright y'know" and Callie says "I know baby…I know".

Twenty hours of spending some quality time with just me and my girlfriend have come to an end. Both Callie and I are awoken by the sounds of our four year old baby girl slamming the wooden back door of the beach house and yelling our names. With the voices of my parents along Carlos and Aria too, Sofia is told by the four adults to keep her voice down in case we are still asleep. Sofia arrives at our door as she softly knocks on the clouded glass and presses her face against it too. I smile and watch our tiny human begin to blow out some air against the glass as she makes her cheeks puff out and make a squeaking sound. Callie slowly wakes up as she too watches Sofia making noises outside our bedroom door. With the two of us covering our upper bodies with the blanket and sheet on our bed, Callie tells our little munchkin that she can come into our bedroom.

Running just as fast as she can, Sofia jumps up on the bed as she sits in the middle and begins to tell her mami and me all about her sleepover at my parent's house. Then our little energetic baby girl tells us all about her abuelo's and her Tia Aria's new house too. She is even excited to learn that her Uncle Tim lives between where her abuelo and her Tia Aria live and where my parent's live. She even makes a huge statement as she says to her mami and me as she rests her head in the crevice of Callie's boobies "We can even make a whole weekend of it, mami and Aunt Arizona. We can stay at abuelo's and then drive down to Grandma Barbara and Grandpa Daniel's house. Won't that be fun"? I tickle our little ray of sunshine as she squirms on her mami's chest and say "That would be such a blast, mija". Sofia stops squirming as she just stares at me and her mami and says "You called me your mija…do you know what mija means in Spanish Aunt Arizona"?

With four eyes staring back at me from the two people I just happen to love more than life itself, I answer Sofia Robbin's question as I say "Yes mija, I do". I begin to see a tear forming in my girlfriend's eyes as her daughter and I continue with our chat. Sofia sits up on her mami's stomach as I watch the palm of Callie's hand softly stroke her daughter's back as Sofia asks me "Do you really mean what you say, Aunt Arizona? Because when you call me your mija…it means that I am your daughter…So do you really mean what you say"? I now lean on my left side and rest my body on my left elbow so that I am facing Sofia and I am at her eye level as I tell this four year old precocious little bundle of joy "I mean every word of it when I call you mija. I know that you still have that conversation playing in your head about when I told your Uncle Tim that I never wanted children. But that was before I met you…and fell in love with you. So every time I call you mija…I am saying that you are my daughter too…that is if you will have me as your mama"?

Both Callie and Sofia dive across the bed and into my arms as Callie kisses me and Sofia screams at the top of her lungs "Mama" all the while hugging onto my neck for dear life. The three of us begin a tickle fest that has our baby girl screaming again but this time her screams bring the rest of the family upstairs to investigate why. With Sofia telling me "Stop mama…stop tickling me or I am going to pee my pants" as the three of us are laughing hysterically when the rest of our family reaches our bedroom doorstep. Sofia jumps off our bed and makes her way to the rest of her family telling them about our conversation and me calling her my mija.

From May until September, the Robbins family and the Torres family share the three major summer holidays together. First everyone meets at my parent's home in San Diego for the Memorial Day festivities. Sofia absolutely loves when Tim and my father take her on a tour of an aircraft carrier that has docked at the Navy pier for the military weekend celebrations. With the excited Sofia sitting on her abuelo's shoulders as she is witnessing her first parade of any kind. Smiling proudly and clapping loudly and watching her Grandpa Daniel and her Uncle Tim while they both walk in the parade in their dressed blues and wave in her direction. She has had the time of her life this weekend and with an all girl's shopping day on our final day, it is my mama that surprises our little girl with an all new summer wardrobe.

Then for the 4th of July holiday we all take in the new digs of my father and my sister's home as the eight of us meet in San Clemente. Tim and Daniel once again peak my daughter's interest this weekend as they show her to proper and safe way to handle the sparkler firework. She is having the time of her life for the first time in a long time. She misses her friends and her Seattle Grace family, especially Zola Sheppard, but with the seven of us she is really having fun and feels the love from each and every one of us. She is comfortable with all the adults in her life and they too are loving and supportive of letting her just be a kid but being protective of her too. I look at Arizona from across the outside table on the veranda at my father's condo and I see she too is having the time of her life with me and our mija. Sofia places her pint size body right between me and Arizona as we sit on one of the Navy ships and all watch the fireworks explode over the ocean.

Then with the summer coming to an end and Sofia going back to school in a few days, the final summer party comes to the beach house. With another day of all girl shopping this time for preschool clothes behind us, the five of us come home to the most wonderful outdoor cookout with all the fixin's. My father, brother and Callie's father have spent the past five hours making sure that everything is perfect for our dining pleasure tonight. The past six months living here have become the best time of my life too. Sitting on the back deck watching my parents, my brother and Callie's sister and father along with our daughter playing in the ocean and in the sand, I find myself leaning further into my girlfriend's front and into her arms as I say "Life has been so good these past six months since the three of us moved into the beach house". Callie kisses my neck as she says "You are so right, Arizona…best decision we ever made…thank you abuela Sofia and Miss Neelie". Then we both lift our wine glasses into the beautiful sunny southern California heavenly sky and I say "Best decision you both ever made too, ladies".

Sofia is crying her eyes out when I walk into the house from work as she is angrily telling Arizona 'You don't really love me because if you did you would not go away…you would not leave me and mami". I walk over to my daughter and say "Hey mija, what's all the crying about and why are you yelling at your mama"? Sofia puts her hands on her hips as she states very loudly "She is no longer my mama because she is leaving us mami". I kneel down to be at the same level as my daughter as I wipe her tears away and then say to her "Mija, I know you are upset about your mama going away for four days but please listen to what she has to say about her trip to Baltimore". Sofia climbs up on the sofa and sits next to her mama. Arizona begins to tell our little girl about her journey to make another little four year old girl feel better and the operation that she will perform.

Sofia cries even harder as she hugs her mama and apologizes generously after hearing about the little girl her mama has been called to Baltimore to save. With her arms securely wrapped around our baby girl I hear Arizona say to Sofia "Shhh mija, I know that you did not mean what you said. I know that you are scared but I will come home to you and your mami in four days…I promise you that my little munchkin". Sofia's crying begins to cease but her hold on her mama's neck never does as she asks Arizona "Mama, can you give me my bath tonight"? Arizona face smiles from ear to ear as her Robbins dimples make their appearance and she tells Sofia "It would be my pleasure my little miss and I love you too".

The next day Callie and Sofia take me to LAX for my flight to Baltimore. With a happier baby girl in my arms today, Sofia and I sit as we read together while waiting for my flight to be announced. Callie takes numerous photos of the three of us so that our mija can see me anytime she wants. After about thirty minutes of the three of us having some fun in the airport lobby, my flight is heard overhead and Sofia takes her place again in my arms as she hugs my neck very tight. We all walk to the gate as I kiss my girlfriend and pepper kisses all over my little munchkin's face and tell them both I love them and will see them soon as I walk down the runway to board my flight. While other passengers are boarding the plane and before we have to turn off our cellular devices, my phone buzzes and I see a picture of Callie, Sofia and I on my phone. I say "Hello pretty ladies" and I hear Sofia laughing in the background and Callie says "Hey baby, I take it you like the picture"? I smile and say "I always love pictures of my girls. I love you Callie".

Walking back in Johns Hopkins Hospital brings back wonderful memories of my internship and residency. Flying back home to Baltimore…not so much. I left this city on a sad note over six years ago and never looked back. My life in LA and Santa Monica has been fantastic and now with the addition of me finding Callie again…and with little Sofia…my life is truly blessed. All of these glorious things in my life that I am thinking about as I stand in the patient's room and am being introduced to the surgical team as well as the patient's parents for the first time. These beautiful things are filling my head while my head is spinning and all I can think about is Callie and Sofia. Then I hear the patient's mother's voice say in a whisper "Arizona" and I realize the reason why I left Baltimore in the first place is standing directly across from me on the other side of the patient's bed holding the little girl's hand.

I try to ignore the whisper and just when I think my day could not get any worse a slightly gray haired man comes walking into the patient's room stating "I'm sorry I'm late. Mr. and Mrs. Cooper my plane arrived late from New York and I just got into Baltimore and came straight here to the hospital. I'm terribly sorry but I have neglected to introduce myself…I'm Dr. Mark Sloan. I'm the plastic surgeon that has been referred by Dr. Farrell. It's a pleasure to meet you both". This very older but distinguished looking gentleman reaches his hand out to the woman that I lived with and loved for three years but it is her husband that shakes Dr. Sloan's outstretched hand and tells the good doctor "It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Sloan". My thoughts are now about how ironic all of this seems and what a hilarious field day Callie is going to have when I tell her about my visit back to Baltimore. Yep…I'm in hell right now…I'm definitely in hell.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks everyone for the reviews…

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

_**EIGHTEEN HOURS EARLIER…**_

After Sofia's slight meltdown earlier tonight, about me leaving for Baltimore, she sits at the head of our bed and watches her mami and me pack my bag before we all leave for the airport. Callie uses her words carefully in front of our little munchkin as she asks me "So, going back to Baltimore…are you afraid she might still live there"? I just laugh and say "It's a big city Callie…the odds are absurd that I would even run into her let alone care if she still lives there". I look at my girlfriend as I take her hand in mine and say "Besides even if she does still live there and on the odd chance I would run into her on this visit, she has nothing on you…and never will. I love you and I love our baby girl and I would never jeopardize any of that for someone I never really even knew". With that Sofia walks on the top of our bed to hug me as Callie rounds our bed to hug and kiss the two of us.

_**PRESENT TIME BACK IN BALTIMORE:**_

I am thinking about that last conversation Callie and I had before I left Santa Monica as I have just dialed her cell phone number. Hearing the phone call go to her voice mail I leave the message "Callie honey it's me…please call me back as soon as you get this message baby…I need to talk to you right away". When I turn around after leaving patient room number 8976, the room number of my new four year old patient Avery Michelle Cooper, her mother is standing right behind me. I lay Avery's chart down on the high legged table along with my cell phone as I pull my hair back off my neck and place a pony tail holder in my hair. I look deep into Joanne's eyes and say "Not now Joanne…not right fucking now". But before I can gather up the things I laid down on the table top my phone goes off and Joanne sees the picture of me, Callie and Sofia glowing brightly from my new cell phone picture. "New girlfriend…and is that your daughter too" Joanne asks as I notice the prying eyes of one Dr. Mark Sloan looking over her shoulder at my phone too.

I look again at my former girlfriend and lover and say "Not right fucking now Joanne" as I scoop up the patient's chart and my cell phone and try to find and empty room…any empty room to have a phone conversation with my girlfriend. Finding a room down the hallway I duck into it and begin to talk to Callie. "Hey baby, you are not simply going to believe the shit that has happened to me today" is how I begin our conversation. Then I proceed to tell the love of my life what has gone down since I arrived in Baltimore. After getting over the initial shock of the patient being the daughter of my former lover and of Mark being here and on this case too, Callie and I talk about how she and Sofia are doing. Callie tells me that little Miss Sofia has requested that she gets to sleep with her mami every night that I am gone just for the simple fact that my side of the bed smells like me and Sofia misses me so much.

Then our conversation turns to the medical side of things when I ask my girlfriend "Are you sure you don't mind me being here because I can hand this case off to someone else if you want me to Callie"? I hear Callie laugh her precious laugh over the phone lines when she says to me "Arizona please, can you honestly tell me that there is anyone in the world other than you right now that can save this little girl's life"? When I do not answer her question quick enough Callie says to me "I thought so. Now you go and do this surgery and make me and Sofia proud. And when you are finished, you get on the first flight out of Baltimore and then you get that sweet little ass of yours straight home to me and your mija. Because then I will personally show you how proud I am of you…I love you Arizona". I smile at my girlfriend's connotation but before I can say another word I hear her phone buzzing in my ear and I say "Is that your phone buzzing, baby"?

During our conversation Arizona hears my phone buzzing in her ear as she ask me if my phone is buzzing and I say to her "Yea baby, it's Mark". Just as I tell her who is calling me I hear a knock on a door on her end of the phone call as Arizona says to me "Why don't you go ahead and talk to Mark and I will answer the door and call you back. I love you Callie". I tell her that I will call her back just as soon as I finish my talk with Mark. I click over my phone to accept the incoming call as I say into my phone "Hello Mark and what the hell are you doing in Baltimore"?

Just as I open the door to the empty room I am in I hear my girlfriend's voice coming from the phone in Mark's hand as she is saying to him "Hello Mark and what the hell are you doing in Baltimore"? Mark walks into the room as he tells Callie "Well hello to you too Callie. Now I am going to put you on speaker phone so you can introduce me to now what appears to be your new girlfriend". Mark places his phone in the center of the table in the room as he silently asks me to have a seat with the waving of his hand and pushes the speaker button and says "Go ahead Callie". I sit and listen to Callie introduce Mark to me and me to him. Then I hear Callie explain our relationship and how we found each other after twenty years. Then I hear the excitement in her voice when she tells him of our love story and how her mother kept us apart for all those years. But then the fear settles into my body when I hear Callie put in to plain words how I feel about Sofia and how my little mija feels about me because I think this may be a problem with him. But my fears are relinquished when I hear Mark ask in a calming voice "So Sofia loves her too"?

Callie listens as Mark and I discuss the upcoming surgery that we are going to perform tomorrow morning. When we complete all the medical details to Callie, Mark says he has something else to share with the two of us. Mark begins to say "I really wanted to tell you this in person Cal…but I guess this will have to do right now. Addison and I have gone our separate ways. She caught me in bed with another woman and she left me. Rumor has it that Dr. Richard Webber called her for a consult on two conjoining twins and she is in Seattle. Maybe hooking back up with Derek…who knows"? But then Callie informs Mark "I don't think that will happen. Derek married Meredith and they adopted a little girl from Africa a few years ago…her name is Zola and Meredith just had their first son…Derek Bailey".

After I tell Mark of Derek Sheppard new life in Seattle with Meredith Grey and their children he tells Arizona and I about another thing in his life that is about to take place. With our speaker phone conversation continuing Mark says "After this surgery I have a consult at Cedars-Sinai Medical Center in L.A. I also have an opportunity to join their staff so I may be leaving New York and moving to L.A. soon too". With the phone line going dead silent between the three of us, I am the first to say "Well that's great news Mark and Sofia will be so happy to know that you may be coming to live on the west coast soon. Maybe on your impending visit you and she can go out to dinner and you can tell her the good news yourself". Then Mark says to me "Thanks Cal, I think that is a good idea. I iron out all the details with you and her when my plans become final. Well I guess I had better get back to work because it seems with the look on Dr. Robbins' face right now that the two of you need to talk. I'll talk to you soon, Cal and tell Sofia that I love her too".

Mark has not even made it out the door when my phone begins to ring incisively. I say "Hey babe" and somehow Callie senses the tension in my voice as she says back to me "Hey pretty lady". Then Callie persists in saying "I know…I know…I know Arizona that I should have talked to you first about telling Mark what I told him but his confession just caught me off guard". I try to ease my girlfriend's conscious by saying "It's alright Callie, really it is". Then Callie surprisingly says "We are so going to so talk about this more when you get home because I can tell by the tone in your voice Arizona that this is not alright…not alright at all". When the phone call ends with Callie, I sit and ponder what I am really upset about after this three way conversation and I find that I don't know that much about Callie's life during that twenty year period that we did not keep in contact because of what her mother did to me but I want to…I want to know more about her and soon.

Standing in the x-ray room going over our game plan and the latest scans with Mark as well as Dr. Farrell and Dr. McHale, the three gentlemen leave my presence while we all agree that the surgery needs to happen this morning. I gather all the scans and other information from the x-ray room and make my way out the door and right into Joanne. She has been crying and she asks if she can talk to me alone. I follow her to an open air waiting room because I do not want to be in an enclosed room with her just in case she has other plans for our talk. I stand in front of Joanne and ask "What would you like to talk about Mrs. Cooper"? Joanne wipes the final remaining tear from her eye and says "Arizona, how have you been? I could never find out where you went from our…your friends because they would not talk to me after you left Baltimore".

I take one step closer to the woman that I once loved with all my heart as I say to her "I am here to operate on your daughter and nothing more. You don't get to know how I have been since the day you fucked your now husband in our bed. When I help you daughter with this surgery then I will be gone again. So just stay the hell out of my way. I will talk to you both one last time when I come out of surgery. Goodbye Joanne forever". Before I walk out of the waiting room and to the scrub room to get ready for the surgery that I came to Baltimore for…Joanne has one last thing to say to me. She just cannot help herself…she always has to have the last word in every conversation. When I try to walk away she says to me "I gave her your middle name…because I always wanted to remember you". I continue to walk away from her after she tells me her confession…and I never look back.

Resting my head back on the top of my seat with a smile on my face after talking with Callie and Sofia before the airplane taxis down the runway, telling them I am now on my way home to them. With another successful surgery under my belt as the joint effort by me and Dr. Sloan helped save the life of Avery Michelle Cooper. I close my eyes and think back to the post surgery conversation Dr. Sloan and I had with Avery's parents and how Dr. Sloan jumped in front of me when Joanne walked towards me to give me a hug and took the impending hug away from me. He even held out his hand to shake Mr. Cooper's hand so I did not have to and he accepted their gratitude for saving their daughter's life. I smile again as I think that maybe this guy…this guy that is Sofia's father…is not such a bad guy after all.

Calliope Iphegenia Torres is standing at the exit gate when my feet finally touch down on California soil. I run to her as I gobble her up in my arms and kiss her deeply. When our kiss finally breaks I say to my girlfriend "I love you and missed you so much…so very much Callie". Callie kisses me again with a little more passion than before and when the hoots and hollers begin the kiss breaks. My girlfriend whispers in my ear "Maybe we had better take this home so I can truly show you how much I really missed you". Callie tells me that Sofia is sorry that she could not be here but Lucas invited her to a sleepover and she thought it would be better for the two of us if she wasn't home tonight. Callie says "Swear to God Arizona, those were her exact words". We both laugh at our daughter's mind set but we both are really glad that she knows her mami and her mama so very well.

Callie and I practically break down the front door to the beach house when we arrive home. Our clothes seem to fly off our bodies and throughout the house as we christen almost each and every room possible. Finishing our quest in our own bedroom several hours later and falling to sleep in each others arms. With the sudden feeling both the rays of the balmy southern California sunshine on my face and the soft, plump and warm lips of my girlfriend on my mid section of my body as she is bringing me to another mind blowing orgasm. Callie is crawling up my body leaving kisses all along her way and when she reaches my lips I kiss her passionately and then ask her in a whisper "Callie, tell me about your life while we were apart"?


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks again everyone for all of your fantastic reviews…just love reading them…and seeing how invested you are all in my story…another fun chapter,

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

We told each other months ago about the people we were in love with during that twenty year span but now my girlfriend and I sit and talk as the dialogue delves deeper into our lives. Callie tells me everything about her love for George and her "sex buddy" Mark. At least that what she tells me it started out as between her and Mark but when I say to her "I guess I just want to know how you really feel about Mark. The way he calls you "Cal" all the time…it seems endearing…in an "I love you" sort of way". Callie tosses the covers off my body and lays her body flush with mine and in all seriousness says to me "Arizona, are you jealous…of Mark"?

My girlfriend does not have to answer the question I have just asked her because I can see it in her eyes and on her face that she is jealous of my relationship with Mark. I try to ease her pain that I see she is wearing as I kiss her lips and say "Oh baby, what can I say to make you believe that I love you…and only you". Arizona kisses my lips and says to me "I know that you love me and only me Callie but I guess I just feel that there is something more there with you and Mark. I don't know…but when I was with him for those four days in Baltimore, he generally seems like a very nice guy…but then hearing him talk to you over the phone that day…I guess I just wonder if maybe he is still in love with you and you don't even know it". I kiss my girlfriend so passionately again and then I tell her without any doubt in my mind "I don't care if Mark does still have feelings for me baby because you are all I think about…everyday…every waking hour…and even when I am asleep…you Arizona…and only you". Then I show Arizona how much I love her as we make love.

Arizona, Sofia and I are enjoying a very pleasant dinner at our favorite Santa Monica restaurant when our mija blurts out "Mama, daddy's coming to town this Saturday". She tells my girlfriend her good news before I have had a chance to tell her myself. Arizona just smiles at our daughter and says "That's some great news mija. I'm sure that you and your mami will be pleased to see him". Arizona does not even look my way when she talks to Sofia. But I know her well enough to know that she is not happy about the way she is just now finding out that Mark is coming into town. I take a sip of my wine and think to myself that I really have some explaining to do later…a lot of explaining to do.

When Sofia has had her bath and is safely tucked in her bed, I make my way downstairs to find Arizona and elucidate how I only found out this evening about Mark's upcoming visit to L.A. With the screen door closed but the back door open to let in the cool summer night ocean breeze, I can smell the distinct smell of a cigarette burning. I stand at the screen door and look out to see that my Arizona is sitting at the end of the back deck smoking that offending tobacco product as she takes a swig of her beer but does not see me standing there. But then Arizona turns my way when she hears the smack of the screen door as it hits the wooden door frame and says to me in that tone of voice of hers that tells me she is mad as hell "You're going to wake Sofia up slamming the screen door like that Callie".

I ignore her somewhat mean tone and ask her pleasantly "May I have a beer please"? My girlfriend just turns away from me without handing me a refreshing beverage and says "You should have told me Callie. Sofia should not have been the one to tell me about her father's visit…you should have told me". Then Arizona hands me a beer and I force my body to sit behind hers as she tries to move out of my way but I pull her body into mine. I wait a minute before I say to Arizona "I was going to tell you about Mark's visit but I did not want to do it over the phone or send you a text message. Then Sofia just blurted it out before I had a chance to even tell you". Without any movement or sound coming from my girlfriend I press on and say "Mark is coming to L.A. on Thursday night for his consult on Friday morning. The Board of Directors at Cedars are taking him out to dinner on Friday night to try to woo him to move to LA and work for them…that's all I know".

I sit between my girlfriend's legs on our back deck at the beach house as I lean forward a bit. I listen to her tell me what she should have told me before our little baby girl blindsided me at dinner tonight with the news of her father's visit. I knew that this visit was coming up soon but I just did not exactly know when it was going to happen. I take the last puff of my cigarette and put it out in the sand just below me as I hear Callie cough a little. I take a drink of my beer as we both just sit in silence all the while knowing that I want to tell her how I feel about Mark's visit…but I can't…so I sit and remain silent. Then I feel Callie lean against my back as she hugs me tight and whispers "Talk to me Arizona…please talk to me. I love you but I know that when you smoke that you are upset…so please talk to me".

I don't know if it is the two glasses of wine I had with dinner tonight or the three beers I have consumed since we have been home but I am feeling a little frisky as I feel Callie kiss my neck and hug me tight. I turn in my girlfriend's arms and push her back onto the deck as I climb up on her body and kiss her deeply. Callie seems a little startled by my action and begins to show her disapproval. I persist with my advances as I cover her lips with mine and begin to thrust my tongue down her throat. But when I try to force my hand inside her shorts to find what I am searching for…that is when I feel Callie push me off her body and say "No Arizona no". I catch my breath and say "What the fuck, Callie" then I sit down on the deck beside her and try to adjust my bearings because I am feeling a little tipsy.

I push Arizona off my body when she tries to have her way with me but I feel that she is too drunk and I am just not in the mood. I begin to cry when Arizona yells at me as she says "What the fuck". When Arizona sees me starting to cry her selfish side appears when she then says "You come out here and talk to me about Mark. You talk to me about a man that you say you used to love. But your hesitation today to inform me that your former lover is coming to town just shows me that maybe you do still love him and I am the fool in this relationship". But before I can even make my plea again that I love Arizona and only her, my girlfriend abruptly stands up and begins to loose her balance but catches herself along the edge of the deck and say "Go to hell Callie…you and Mark can have each other…just go to hell".

I turn over in my parent's bed and smell the freshly brewed scent of coffee. But before I even open my eyes I feel the two soft and small hands of my mija resting on both of my cheeks and feel her diminutive frame sit on my stomach. I open my eyes and smile at the very cute brunette that just happens to be the spitting image of her mami as I hear her ask and say to me "Oh Mama, what have you done"? I kiss my mija and prop myself up on the pillows as I lean back against the headboard and watch Sofia just sit on my belly and shake her adorable little head at me. I take a sip of my cup of coffee that is sitting on my nightstand and before I answer my daughter's question I ask Sofia "Where's your mami"?

Just then before Sofia can answer me Callie walks into my parent's bedroom with a plate full of food and says "I'm right here Arizona…I haven't gone anywhere…now eat something to help with your headache". When my girlfriend turns on her heels to leave my presence I say softly to her "I'm sorry Callie" but she continues to walk away from me and Sofia without saying another word. I place the plate of food between me and my mija as we both begin to eat and I say "I really messed up big time didn't I mija"? Sofia enjoying a piece of toast off my plate just shakes her head in the affirmative. "So what can I do to make this right" I ask Sofia and she says "You need to get over this fear of mami and me leaving you to be with my daddy. Trust me mama that is never going to happen. The last year that we were all together was the most painful year of mami's life. She will never go back to daddy and even if he does move here it will be for me and not for mami. So you just need to let mami know that you did not mean what you said last night and apologize".

Violet and Lucas have come by the beach house to pick Sofia up for their field trip. Arizona has come downstairs to see Sofia off but when Violet asks me if everything is alright we all watch Arizona excuse herself and make her way outside to the garage area. Then Sofia tells her Aunt Violet "Mami and mama had an argument last night and mami is mad at mama". I say my daughter's name "Sofia"

very strongly and she quickly asks Lucas "Wanna go outside while our mamis' talk". Lucas doesn't even answer his friend's question as he just walks outside with Sofia. I walk over to the back door as I look out at Arizona in the garage when I hear Violet ask "You going to tell me what's going on between the two of you, Callie"?

"She thinks I am still in love with Mark" I say to my college friend. I watch Sofia and Lucas walk into the garage as Arizona shows them her motorcycle. Then I hear my friend say "So, are you still in love with Mark, Callie"? I turn and walk back into the kitchen where Violet has helped herself to a cup of coffee and has taken a seat at the breakfast bar. I look at my friend straight in her eyes and say unequivocally "No Violet, I am not in love with Mark. We will always share a bond that is our daughter but I do not love him anymore". Then I take a sip from my coffee cup and say to my friend "I just do not know how to make Arizona believe me. That was what the fight was about last night…her fear that I still love Mark and that he is still in love with me". My friend of over fifteen years says to me "Well if you want my opinion" and I quickly say to Violet "I do".

Violet's professional answer to our three way dilemma is simply "You need to have a talk with Arizona and Mark together. You need to put everyone's cards on the table and tell Arizona in front of Mark that you do not have any kind of romantic feelings towards him. That way you and Arizona will both know and find out together if Mark has any unresolved feelings for you. If by chance he does and confesses to you both then you need to make it perfectly clear that you do not feel the same way and you must do this in front of Arizona…and make her believe you…really believe you Callie otherwise…this fear of hers will never go away". I hug my friend and tell her "Thank you" as she tells me that she will watch Sofia on Friday night so Arizona and I can meet Mark for some after dinner drinks and have a conversation.

I walk out to the garage after my daughter and my friend and her son leave for their field trip. Arizona is finishing her final touches on her bike as she looks up at me and says "Hey Callie". I lean against the seat of her motorcycle and ask my girlfriend "Can we talk"? Arizona answers me as she says "Yes" and then says again "I am so sorry about last night. I did not mean what I said…I am so sorry". We both walk back inside the house and have a calm and productive conversation. Arizona says she will do anything I ask of her to prove her fears are unfounded. I call Mark and make arrangements for the three of us to meet after his dinner on Friday evening. Then Arizona and I go for a ride on her motorcycle as I hold on tight and then later I let her have her way with me as she makes love to me. Then afterwards I forgive her for her outburst last night. Then I make love to her too.

Arizona and I arrive a few minutes early to the Beverly Hills Hotel and take a seat in the bar. Arizona makes the snide comment "Guess this is the appropriate hotel for a famous double board certified plastic surgeon and ENT specialist to stay at while visiting L.A. don't you think, Calliope"? I just shake my head at her comment all the while smiling at my girlfriend and say "Look Arizona I know that you are nervous…so am I…but for a man that you are so jealous of…you seem to know quite a bit about his credentials honey". Arizona orders our drink order from the dark haired cocktail waitress as I see her smile at this woman and hear her say back to me "Well Calliope, when we both were in Baltimore last month the man could not stop talking all about himself…whenever he found a moment…that was all he talked about…himself and him being a double board certified physician…it was quite annoying if you ask me".

I practically spew my drink all over the table at Arizona's final statement about Mark as I think that I agree with my girlfriend at Mark's constant reminder to everyone he comes in contract with about his medical credentials. While Arizona helps me clean myself up with the excess liquid on my blouse and on the table top, Mark walks up to the table and says very sarcastically "Can I help you ladies"? I tell the father of my child "No Mark but please have a seat". The three of us carry on a conversation for over two hours about all of our hopes and fears. When the subject of Arizona's fear of Mark still being in love with me makes its appearance during on conversation Mark does the most incredible thing I've ever seen him do.

Mark turns to face me and only me after I ask him "Are you still in love with my girlfriend and are you going to take her away from me"? Mark sits up straight and looks into my eyes and says "I will always love Callie but not in the way you are thinking. She is the mother of my child, and now according to the talk I had with my daughter last night, so are you in Sofia's eyes. I made a promise to our little precious four year old baby girl to tell you the truth. So here's the truth Arizona. I love women…I cannot help myself so yes I do love Callie but Arizona I am not in love with her because she is in love with you". I begin to cry at his answer but then I leave my chair and engulf my girlfriend in my arms as I apologize profusely.

While I hold my Callie in my arms and she says once again tells me again that she forgives me for all of my craziness lately it is Mark that continues to talk about himself that brings the two of us back to reality. Callie and I sit and listen to Mark say "I have been seeing a resident at New York's Presbyterian Hospital. Her name is Lexie Grey and I am in love with her and she is in love with me. She is about to complete her residency and has accepted a fellowship position and a contract with Cedars-Sinai Medical Center. I, too, have accepted the same from Cedars and we will be house hunting in the Los Angeles area sometime in the next month or so. So my question is to you Dr. Arizona Robbins, Head of Pediatrics at L.A. Children's Hospital, do you trust me being around your girlfriend and the mother of our child? Because if you don't then Lexie and I will figure out another way to not move to southern California but you get to explain why to our daughter and I do not envy you with that task my dear…because have you met her…she can be very persuasive".

Callie and I both laugh at Mark's implication of our daughter's way of thinking because she can be very influential when she wants to be. I hold my girlfriend tight as I look into her eyes and tell Mark "Please Mark, you and Lexie keep your plans to move here to L.A. I know that I along with my girlfriend and our daughter will love having you and Lexie around more often. And if you need a good realtor I can recommend a few". I kiss my girlfriend as we both say goodnight to the father of our child and make our way home since we have the night to ourselves. On the way to the Jeep I notice Callie having a weird look on her face as I ask her "Something else on your mind tonight baby"? I open the passenger door for Callie when she says out of the blue "I wonder if Lexie Grey is any relation to Derek Sheppard's wife Meredith Grey at Seattle Grace. That would be hilarious if she was because that would mean that Derek and Mark will probably run into each other again some time in their future. That would be so fucking hilarious Arizona because Mark slept with Addison Adrian Montgomery Sheppard and left Seattle to be with her…only to have her leave him…and now he is in love with Meredith Sheppard's sister Lexie…Oh my Mark and Derek are so going to run into each other…in their future".


End file.
